The Dragon Games
by StrangerPhoenix
Summary: Each year, a child from the age of eleven and nineteen, is selected to take part of the annual Dragon Games. It is the 223rd Annual Dragon Games and it seems there is a new rule in the arena. How will the children cope with not using their magic? *On Hold*
1. Welcome to District 8

**The Dragon Games**

**Characters: **Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger

**Sub-Characters: **Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Daphne Greengrass, etc.

**Rated: **M

**Warnings: **Torture, Bloodshed, Smut, etc.

**Summary: **In a pureblood dominant society, there are ten districts. Each year, a child from the age of eleven and nineteen, is selected to take part of the annual Dragon Games. It is the 223rd Annual Dragon Games and it seems there is a new rule in the arena. How will the children cope with not using their magic? Let alone their wands? And what would happen if love happens in the arena between two different districts?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for a few Original Characters. Plot is based on The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins. Characters are based on characters from Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Chapter One: Welcome to District 8

Living in a society ran by the most corrupted government in the Wizarding World was torture to every one of the citizens. There are ten districts. District 1, the district of high and pure, where all the important purebloods reigned supreme. District 2, the district of power, where purebloods still reign supreme and where the power of all districts came from. District 3, the district of technology, where the most smartest of witches and wizards stayed. District 4, the district of transportation, where all the magical transportation is created. District 5, the district of creation, where scientists work on creating ways to only have pureblood children. District 6, the district of weapons, where muggle weapons are created for entertainment. District 7, the district of protection, where soldiers are trained to keep muggles from entering the Wizarding World. District 8, the district of agriculture, where the food provided for all districts are made. District 9, the district of clothing, where unique clothing is made for the districts. And last there is District 10, the district of supplies, where all magical supplies are created.

All the ten districts have significance. Each district supports the one place where their ruler resides; the Supremacy.

But our story doesn't begin in the Supremacy, oh no, it begins in the small district of District 8.

**xX==========================Xx**

There was no light as always in the district, but Hermione could hear the whimpers of her baby sister. Hermione opened her eyes and turned her head to the left to see her sister lying in her bed in the fetal position. Hermione got up and walked over to her sister. She stretched her arms and pulled her sister towards her.

"Shhh Calla, it's okay," Hermione said rubbing her sister's back as she woke up.

"Oh Mione, it... it was... it was terrible," Calla whimpered into Hermione's chest.

Hermione sighed. It had been three years since her mother died and a year since her father had gone missing. This wasn't uncommon in the Wizarding World, especially if you had parents who were muggles. The only reason why Tom Riddle, the ruler of the Wizarding World, had tolerated with the muggleborn children's muggle parents was because of the games.

"It was just a dream, Cal," Hermione kissed Calla's forehead, "Nothing more," she said.

"But it felt so real," Calla looked up at Hermione, "Too real. It was me, Hermione," she said.

Hermione sighed and hugged her sister more. "You've only placed your name in once, Calla," she rubbed her sister's head, "It won't be you," she answered.

Hermione was begging it wasn't going to be Calla. The Dragon Games were always unexpected, you didn't know who was going to be picked or who wasn't. This year worried Hermione the most, because her sister had turned eleven this year and _had_ to put her name in for the games.

"Get ready for the day, lovebug," Hermione patted Calla's head, "I have to go," she said.

Calla nodded, "Catch a big one for me, please," she said.

Hermione smiled before getting up and getting ready. Each day, as always, Hermione would go out towards the woods beyond the gates of District 8 and hunt. Now, it was illegal to hunt in those woods, but what no one knew wouldn't hurt them. Once she got everything, Hermione secured her wand in her boot before trotting off. Calla was getting ready for school when Hermione left.

Once at the gate, Hermione took out her wand and dragged her wand down the last four railings on the gate. Like always, they disappeared and she was able to get out to the woods. Hermione waved her wand and the railings came back. She moved with ease around the woods until she found the hollow tree where she always placed her bow and arrows. Hermione slung the arrows on her back before jogging down the hill of the woods.

About two or three miles into the woods, Hermione caught sight of the one person who always seemed to make her feel better; Viktor. It was strange how the two of them got close, Viktor was three years her senior, but she was happy they became good friends. Hermione walked about a couple of feet to him and picked up a rock. She smirked and threw the rock to his head.

"OW!" Hermione laughed when Viktor rubbed his head, "You got to stop doing zat, 'Ermie," Viktor said when he turned to see her behind him.

Hermione cringed at the ridiculous nickname Viktor gave her. Viktor was Bulgarian and his accent was so strong sometimes he forgot how to say things correctly.

"It's not my fault you can't figure out that someone is behind you," she said walking up to him.

They were on top of a hill that looked over the entire woods. Hermione loved it here, she felt so free here and it was always the best place for her to relax.

"Vat do you have zat we can eat?" Viktor asked as they sat down.

Hermione sighed and sat with him, "Nothing yet, I haven't come across something out here, how about you?" she asked.

Viktor opened up his bag and pulled out a package of english muffins. Hermione gasped and took them immediately. They were still warm and made Hermione's mouth water. "How did you get this?" she asked opening up the package and grabbing one.

"Mrs. Potter made zem for me. She says hello to you. She vanted you to 'ave somezing from zheir family," Viktor answered.

Hermione smiled. The Potters were one of the few families who resided in District 8 and they were one of the nicest. Mrs. Potter was always so busy with running a bakery while Mr. Potter was busy on the farms. They had two children, a son named Harry and a daughter named Aimee. The son was sixteen, a year younger than Hermione and the daughter was the same age as Calla. Every other day, Hermione would catch something in exchange for fresh vegetables or baked goods.

"I'll catch something for them," Hermione said.

Viktor sighed. "Today eez ze day isn't it?" he said.

Hermione nodded. "The reaping for the Dragon Games."

Viktor was worried about Hermione and her sister. For one, because he didn't need to participate in the reaping this year because of his age. And two, because they were his only family. Viktor's father was taken to become an auror in the Supremacy and was never seen again and his mother was killed in a farming accident just earlier in the year.

"I've been praying zat you two won't get it," Viktor admitted.

Hermione put her hand on his shoulder. "We'll be alright, Viktor," she smiled, "I know we will."

Viktor smiled. "But if you do, please be sure to come back home," he said.

Hermione laughed. "I will, but right now, we should start hunting if we want to trade," she said before standing up.

**xX==========================Xx**

After a couple of hours of hunting, Hermione had caught quite a few. She would just stroll down District 8 with the catch she always got, because the aurors wanted meat as much as the next person. District 8 wasn't a poor district, but some of the things were hard to get even with the train coming in and out. Hermione walked up to the bakery and smiled when she saw Mrs. Potter and Harry working today.

"Hello Mrs. Potter, I have quite a few that has your name on it?" Hermione said walking up to the counter.

Mrs. Potter smiled as she saw Hermione, "I hope there are quite a few for those delicous muffins I gave Viktor this morning," she laughed, "Oooh, I spy some hippogriff limbs. I'll take those, what would you like, Hermione dear?"

Hermione looked down at the baked goods and vegetables. "How much can I get for the two limbs you want?" she asked.

"About five pounds of vegetables and four baked goods," Mrs. Potter replied.

"Okay, I'll get some lettuce, tomatoes, and carrots. As for the baked goods, some bread and one of those cakes."

Harry laughed and shook his head. His mother would do anything to keep the two orphans healthy. Hermione turned to Harry and smiled. "Hello Harry, how are things holding up for you?" she asked as she leaned on the counter while Mrs. Potter gathered her things.

"Fine," Harry smiled, "Aimee is scared though," he said.

Hermione's smile faltered a little, but she kept smiling. "She'll be fine, she's like Calla, their name has only been in once," she said.

"Oh come now, you two," Mrs. Potter handed over the things Hermione asked for, "Don't think of that, you best be off, Hermione. The reaping is later this afternoon," she said.

Hermione nodded and said her goodbyes before going home. At age seventeen, you were considered an adult in the Wizarding World, so instead of going to school, Hermione was a healer who did her job at home. Though today, she had no visitors seeing as the reaping was soon.

When she got home, Calla was just saying goodbye to Aimee. Hermione said her goodbye to Aimee as well before the two sisters went inside to prepare for the day.

"Are you ready for today, lovebug?" Hermione asked as she drew a bath for Calla.

Calla sighed and started stripping, "I'm scared, you know that already, Mione," she frowned, "What's going to happen if I do get picked?" she asked.

Hermione sighed and gestured her to get into the tub. Calla preferred the tub than the shower. Hermione preferred the shower. "Don't think about it, Cal," she kissed her sister's head before taking her clothes off to get into the small shower next to the tub. Her father was amazing at creating things and he created the shower for their use.

It was going to be a long day for them, especially for Hermione. The hairs at the back of her neck made her realize that there was something that was going to go on.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well here's chapter one of my story based on the Hunger Games, but is actually Harry Potter. I've been meaning to post this up for awhile now, because a lot of people want a Harry Potter mix with Hunger Games kind of thing lately. Keep in mind, that I am trying my hardest to work on it and keep it updated as much as possible.

So just tell me what you think.


	2. The Reaping

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for a few Original Characters. Plot is based on The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins. Characters are based on characters from Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Reaping

Just like every year, every citizen from District 8 had to look presentable for the representative from the Supremacy that came to pick the two children that would represent the district in the Dragon Games. And like every year, all the citizens gathered at the main street in front of the governor's house. The children were separated in groups by age.

Hermione and Calla were walking together, Calla was gripping Hermione's hand so tightly and Hermione sighed. "Come on lovebug, you should go sign up," she said looking over at the other eleven-year-olds getting pricked by the wands of aurors.

Calla looked at Hermione with frightened eyes. "Calla, c'mon," Aimee Potter walked up to the two. Hermione smiled down at the raven haired girl and she smiled back. Calla let go of Hermione's hand before walking hand-in-hand with Aimee to the eleven-year-old section.

When Hermione got to the auror, she noticed the auror instantly. It was Dawlish, one of the aurors who watched over District 8 and one who favored blast-ended skrewts. Dawlish gave her a small smile before pricking her left arm with his wand. Hermione flinched a little before moving on. She didn't know what they put on their arm, but she had a feeling that it was to get their names.

Arriving to the section where the seventeen and sixteen year olds were, Hermione looked towards the eleven year olds and saw Calla still holding hands with Aimee. She sighed before looking around until she caught the gaze of Viktor's dark brown eyes in the crowd behind the children. Viktor gave her a smile before nodding and Hermione couldn't help, but smile back.

She felt someone move next to her and looked up to see Harry standing next to her. Harry was a handsome young man, she wasn't going to deny that, but there was something about him that told her that they were _just_ going to be _friends_. That's if of course, they weren't picked.

"How's Calla holding up?" Harry asked as they waited for Governor Mareen to stand up and introduce the representative.

"She's scared to death," Hermione rubbed the hand Calla was gripping, "How's Aimee holding up?" she asked.

Harry sighed, "You know how my sister is," Hermione couldn't help but smile, "She's so jumpy about everything, but today she seemed to figure out a way to enjoy her time," he said.

"How so?"

"She joked about the games," Harry shook his head, "I'm surprised that no one has come to talk to her about it," he said.

Hermione laughed, "The aurors here aren't cruel. They prefer not to be," she said.

Harry laughed.

Before Harry could say anything, Governor Mareen stood up and started to explain why the Dragon Games were created. All Hermione could hear was crap coming out from the governor's mouth. She knew the real reason why the games were created, it was for the people who lived in both the Supremacy and District 1 to enjoy the torture of children. Tom Riddle, their "loving" ruler, wasn't so loving afterall. This was his way to punish the parents who fathered or mothered children that were less than pureblood. She hated the world for this reason.

After Governor Mareen finished his speech, he sat back down without even introducing the woman from the representative from the Supremacy. She was odd-looking woman. Her glasses had pointed tips in the end instead of rounded ones, she was in a bright lime green dress making her look like a bloody lemon with her golden blonde curls. Hermione already hated the woman, because the hairs on the back of her neck was still standing.

"Welcome, Welcome, it is my honor to welcome you to the beginning of the 223rd Dragon Games," the woman smiled widely, "I am Rita Skeeter and I am District 8's representative from the Supremacy," Hermione gritted her teeth, "Let's begin... ladies first," Rita Skeeter said.

Hermione watched as Rita Skeeter put her hand into the giant bowl on the right and twirl it around before snatching up the paper. Rita opened it with a huge smile on her face.

"CALLA GRANGER!"

Hermione couldn't see anything, couldn't even comprehend what was going on around her. It was when she saw Calla walking towards the stage with a frightened look on her face that broke her daze. Hermione pushed her way towards Calla. Her heart had already sunk a million times to the floor as she moved quickly.

_One paper, one bleeding paper!_ was all Hermione's thoughts were saying until Calla was already at the stage steps and Hermione was being held back by a few aurors.

"CALLA!" Hermione shouted.

Calla turned to see her sister struggling to get passed the auror. She wanted to run to Hermione. The tears in her eyes were blocking her vision, but nothing stopped her when she heard Hermione say something unexpected.

"I...I VOLUNTEER!" the aurors stopped holding her back and Hermione could hear a collection of gasps, "I volunteer as tribute," she said firmly as she pushed the aurors out of her way.

Hermione moved fast to Calla and wrapped her arms around her sister. Calla started crying on her.

"Well," Rita Skeeter let out an excited sigh, "That was exciting, come on up, my dear," she said.

"Calla, you have to let go now," Hermione said feeling the tears threatening to come down as she tried to pry her sister off her.

"No! No! No!" Calla said holding on tighter.

"CALLA!"

Hermione then felt Calla's weight remove from her. She looked up and saw Viktor holding Calla who was now crying on his shoulder. "Go on up 'Ermie," Viktor said before walking away with Calla who was crying louder now.

"Come on dear," Rita said.

Hermione breathed in before turning and walking up to the stage. Rita Skeeter smiled at her with a disgustingly amazed smile. "That was quite a show there, dear, what's your name?" she asked.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione answered looking at the people of District 8 instead of her stupid representative.

"I bet a galleon that was your little sister, wasn't it?" Rita Skeeter said with mirth.

Hermione didn't answer knowing that whatever would come out of her mouth would be something inappropriate or rude, so she remained quiet.

Rita Skeeter smiled out and called out that it was time to choose the boys. Hermione waited and when she picked up the paper, Hermione's heart dropped even more when she heard who she called.

"Harry Potter."

Hermione watched Harry weave his way through the crowd and up to the stage. Hermione just stared at him while everyone was quit. "Any volunteers?" Rita asked.

Hermione growled inwardly knowing that no one would volunteer for Harry. He wouldn't let his sister do it, so he was going to fight.

"Well these our tributes. Happy Dragon Games citizens, may Merlin be ever in your favor," Rita said before gesturing the two to the back.

Their mentor and former champion of the games didn't arrive to the reaping, which caused Rita Skeeter to go into a full on arguement with herself. Hermione and Harry tried to hold back their laughs.

The aurors pushed them into two separate rooms. Hermione sat down in a chair before the door opened and Calla swung her arms around Hermione. Hermione held onto her sister and was comforting her.

"Don't go, Mione, please," Calla said through tears.

Hermione smiled down at Calla, "I have to, lovebug. You know I have to," she said.

"But..."

"Not buts Calla Renee," Hermione kissed her forehead, "Viktor will bring you meat and cook for you. Mrs. Potter will be able to give you baked goods and vegetables. And you can tend to yourself with that calf of yours," she said.

Calla sniffled and wiped her face with her sleeve. "Promise me one thing, Hermione," she said.

Hermione smoothed down Calla's bushy hair, "Anything love," she said with a smile.

"Please try to win," Calla said.

Hermione nodded, "Off you go, lovebug," she kissed Calla's forehead.

Calla hugged Hermione tightly before leaving. Right after Calla left, Viktor came in. When seeing Viktor, Hermione threw herself to him into a hug. Viktor held onto her tightly. Hermione felt tears falling down her face.

"You vill be alright 'Ermie," Viktor said pulling her away from him slightly.

"There are twenty of us, Viktor and only one can be champion," Hermione said.

"But you are brilliant. You 'ave the mind of zose scientists zat live in ze other district," Viktor said.

Hermione laughed. It was true, Hermione was the brightest witch of her school in District 8, taking after her mother. She was a skilled duelist, an amazing archer, and also an excellent fighter. These were traits of her father. Hermione had tried her best to teach Calla, but to no avail. Her baby sister wasn't a fighter and Hermione knew that. Calla was an archer, but not as skilled as she.

"I have to win, Viktor," Hermione said.

Viktor took out something from his pocket. Hermione looked and saw that it was a pendant with a silver dragon with emerald eyes breathing golden fire. Hermione looked at it and couldn't believe she was looking at something so intricate.

"Where did you get this?" Hermione asked.

"It doesn't matter. Use it and you vill be safe," Viktor pinned it to Hermione's dress, "Do not lose it, 'Ermie," he said.

Hermione nodded. Just then the aurors came back and told Viktor it was time to go. Viktor kissed Hermione's cheek before telling her to be safe.

Viktor was gone.

**xX==========================Xx**

After a few minutes since Viktor left, the aurors came back and took Hermione. She walked towards the train that was leading to the Supremacy. Hermione turned to the crowd and saw that none of them were cheering or anything, they were just staring at Hermione. She caught sight of Calla and Viktor and blew a kiss towards them. This gestured made the citizens of District 8 do something unexpected.

As old as the Wizarding World was, this gesture was part of it. The witches and wizards each took their wands and pointed them into the sky. The light that came out from their wands weren't a bright white, but a bright red representing the color of District 8.

This wasn't a salute to death, this was a salute to hope and victory. Not just for Hermione, but for Harry as well. This gesture nearly put Hermione into tears again.

She got onto the red train and was led towards the dining cart. When Hermione arrived, she saw Rita, Harry, and the former winner of the Dragon Games and their mentor, Remus Lupin. Hermione didn't really know the man, but she knew that he wasn't normal after his victory. Everyone knew that.

"Ah, there you are," Rita smiled at her which irritated Hermione, "Come have a seat," she said.

Hermione moved cautiously towards the seat next to Harry and sat down. Remus wasn't a clean shaven man and he didn't know how to dress either. The scars on his face were reminders of the war he fought inside the arena with nineteen other people. She didn't like this man nor did she want to trust him.

"Now, would you like to explain why you didn't come to the reaping, Lupin?" Rita asked seemingly irritated.

Remus scowled, "You've no authority to tell me I need to be at the blasted reaping or not. If you remembered my condition, you'd know what yesterday was that had delayed me from going," he replied.

Hermione and Harry saw Rita turn red and then heard a "hrumph" come out from her mouth. Hermione smirked at this.

"So what are you going to help us do?" Harry asked catching the attention of everyone.

"Nothing," Remus said leaning back on his chair.

"What?" Hermione asked shocked.

"You heard me, Miss Granger," Remus picked up a piece of bread, "_You_ are going to help me do something," he said.

"What exactly do you mean?" Rita asked.

Remus laughed and shook his head. "Do you not see the potential of these two in front of us?" he gestured to Harry and Hermione, "I've seen Miss Granger here use spells that no one not even aurors in District 8 knows and as for Mr. Potter, I've never seen a man fight as excellently as this young man," he said.

Hermione was shocked and knew Harry was just as shocked as her. She never would think that anyone was paying attention to her do spells let alone Harry fight in the usual brawls District 8 held.

"You're forgetting that children from District 1 and 2 are trained before they even could talk for these games," Rita Skeeter said with something like pride.

Remus scoffed, "Those children may be the hardest challenge for these two, but I'm sure that these two," he gestured again to the two sitting in front of him, "can easily take them and their prissy attitudes," he said.

Rita rolled her eyes. "You are to help these children with any mentoring they need to do," she stood up, "You are not allowed to speak of them being able to win just because they know spells and can fight. There is more to these games than you know, Lupin," she said before leaving.

Hermione was starting to have a headache. First, Remus Lupin, a man who she doesn't know and never talked to, had told Rita Skeeter that she was the most excellent spell caster he's ever seen. Second, Harry Potter was officially considered a potential threat, because of his strength and ability to fight. And third, Rita Skeeter said there is more to these games than they know. She rubbed two fingers into her temple.

Remus laughed at the sight in front of him. The girl seemed to be having a hernia and the boy just seemed out of it. He knew these two very well. Remus knew the girl's parents, because of their hardwork in the fields and he knew the boy, because well, James Potter was his best friend. He knew the stories about the two and knew that they would do well in the games.

"Never underestimate your opponents," Remus smirked, "Rita Skeeter likes competition and she will show you off with that newfound information I just divulged to her," he said.

"Why did you say that?" Hermione asked.

"Because Miss Granger," Lupin winked, "These _are_ the Dragon Games afterall."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Whoopie, two chapters in one day. I am making more progress than I expected. I've already written down part of Chapter Three while writing this and I must say, it is turning out the way I expected. And yes, strange isn't it that I used Remus Lupin as their mentor? *evil laughs* I love Professor Lupin, one of my favorite characters. I thought he should be in this story as often since he wasn't in the books often. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review it, love it, hate it, just tell me what you think.


	3. The Stylists, The Presentation

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for a few Original Characters. Plot is based on The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins. Characters are based on characters from Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling**

**Author's Note: **If you have any questions that you want to be answered, ask them through the reviews. I will answer them on the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter Three: The Stylists, The Presentation

Hermione woke the next day with a splitting headache. She groaned into the pillow on the train when her compartment door opened and she heard the click-clack of high heels. She knew who it was and hoped that she'd just go away.

"Chop, chop, darling," Rita pulled down Hermione's blanket, "We must make you look..." Hermione glared at Rita and saw that she was looking at the way she looked, "Presentable for the Stylists."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh please, Skeeter, you only want Harry and I to look presentable, because you don't want to be embarrassed," Hermione said before swinging her feet off the bed.

"Bloody straight to that," Rita shook her head, "How I got stuck with this blasted district, I have no idea, but I must tolerate the two of you, so get dressed and get out to the dining cart," Rita said before stomping out of the room.

Hermione laughed before getting up and getting ready. She took a quick shower, which resulted to her drying her hair with a quick drying spell and then she changed into a yellow summer dress. When Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, she scowled. Her mother used to say she was beautiful, but Hermione didn't think so. She had uncontrollable curly hair, an uneven skin tone, and the worst color of eyes she's ever seen. Hermione moved away from the mirror and walked out to the dining cart.

**xX==========================Xx**

Harry and Remus were eating when Rita came into the dining car mumbling angrily under her breathe. Harry heard Remus chuckle at the sight and couldn't help but smile.

"What do you think is so funny, Lupin?" Rita asked throwing a glare to the children's mentor.

"You mumbling," Remus said straightforward.

"Honestly!" Rita threw her hands in the air, "What is wrong with you lot today? I go wake up the boy and he's stark naked, I go to wake you up and you're literally drooling all over the bed, and that girl, ugh!" Rita said shaking her head.

At this, Remus and Harry bursted out into laughter offering a death glare from the agitated blonde. That's how Hermione found them, Harry holding onto his stomach from laughing too hard, Remus wiping his tears from laughing too hard, and Rita looking at the two like she wanted to kill the both of them. Hermione smiled when she saw that the two were probably making fun of the blonde.

She sat down next to Harry who was able to sustain his laughter to turn to her and smile. "Good morning Hermione," Harry said.

"Morning Harry," Hermione gathered her food, "Lupin," she said.

Remus picked up his glass of whiskey and raised it to Hermione, "Miss Granger," he said.

"Right," Rita put on a fake smile, "Today we'll be arriving at the Supremacy. Today you'll meet your stylists and they'll dazzle you up for the presentation of the tributes," Rita flicked her wand, "Here are your opponents," she said.

Hermione, Harry, and Remus turned to see a huge screen behind Remus that showed off the rest of the tributes. Hermione looked at them and saw that the age limit looked nothing like they were eleven or nineteen. The two from District 10 looked like they were out of their head, the two from 9 looked like siblings, but the ones that unnerved Hermione the most were the boys and girls from 1 and 2. There was a tall dark boy from 2 who looked like he been trained to withstand anything and a tall boy with silver blonde hair from 1 that had the if looks could kill to him. The two girls were just scary. The girl from 1 was raven haired like Harry, but had a pale complexion making her look like she was a ghost. As for the girl from 2, she was, well, out of all the tributes Hermione saw, she was the most beautiful; blonde hair, green eyes, and an even skin tone.

Hermione scowled at this. She needed to make sure she knew enough spells to work with these lot.

"The two from 9 are brother and sister," Remus said.

Harry, Hermione, and Rita turned to him. "How on earth do you know that?" Rita asked.

Remus smirked, "For one, they said their names and two, they look _exactly_ alike."

"That's just awful," Hermione said looking back at the tributes from 9.

"That's the Dragon Games for you."

**xX==========================Xx**

After a few hours of a rather unsettling train ride, they made it to the station of the Supremacy. Unlike the districts before them, the Supremacy was a beautiful place. Beautiful but decieving. The buildings were always newly built if one starts to rust, the streets always so clean, and the people always using Wizard robes. In the other districts, it was a once in a lifetime chance for you to wear a Wizard robe, because the stylists and designers were part of the Supremacy. Hermione sneered at the Supremacy and noticed Harry's jaw clenched.

"Smile for your fans, you two," Remus said.

Hermione and Harry walked up to the window and saw that the people of the Supremacy were screaming and cheering and waving for them. Hermione looked at them with a smile, but Harry seemed to catch their attention. He was waving and smiling down at them. He even threw them a kiss.

The train stopped fully and Hermione turned around. Harry was going to be one of her hardest opponents.

"C'mon you two," Remus said as he stood up from where he was sitting.

Hermione followed Remus and Rita out of the train and into the crowd. It seems that the cheering had gotten even louder when they saw Hermione and Harry. Remus had to weave them passed everyone to get them to the Stylists tent.

When they got there, Hermione was pulled by two people and Harry was pulled by another two.

"Sit," the witch with pink robes said gesturing on the table.

Hermione sat down on the table and looked at them. The witch flicked her wand and Hermione gasped covering her naked self up from the wizard in front of her, who looked like it didn't affect him. The witch rolled her eyes before flicking her wand again. Hermione hissed. It seems the spell that the witch did was a spell that removed all the hair from Hermione's body.

"Lie down," the witch said.

Hermione cautiously lied down before the wizard came behind her and and started massaging her head and murmuring something. Hermione felt a warm sensation on her head that made her feel like falling asleep.

"Don't make her sleep, Cama!" she heard the witch hiss.

Hermione heard the wizard chuckle and smiled slightly. "Now sit up," the witch said.

When Hermione sat up, she gasped. Her hair was no longer the uncontrollable bush it was. Now it fell in waves down her body. "You've such beautiful hair, my dear, why is it you don't take care of it?" the wizard called Cama asked.

"Hair supplies in District 8 are expensive," Hermione answered.

"A little big of magic will help you," the witch said with a smile.

"Trust me, I've tried," Hermione laughed, "I just can't seem to put it down," she said.

"Well you're lucky that Makenna is working on you," the witch said before flicking her wand.

Hermione was now dressed in a white gown. She sighed at not being naked anymore. The witch and wizard smiled at her before Cama took out his hand. Hermione grabbed it and the two led her to an empty room. "Makenna will be with you in a few moments," the witch said.

Hermione nodded and sat down on the table that was the only thing to sit in the room. Her wand was taken by the witch for safekeeping. Just then, the door opened and Hermione saw a woman who looked just as normal as her. The woman had light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Hello, I'm Makenna," the woman smiled.

"Hermione," Hermione introduced herself.

"Camma and Tilly were right about you," Makenna grabbed Hermione's chin and moved her face side to side, "You are a beautiful sight to withhold," she said.

Hermione scowled.

"Do you not agree?" Makenna asked.

"I'm not beautiful," Hermione turned her face from her stylist.

"Hermione," Hermione looked at Makenna, "You are a beautiful woman. Every woman in the Supremacy begs for a skin tone and eye color like yours," she said.

"My sister is beautiful, not me."

"You both are," Makenna smiled.

"So what are you here to do?"

Makenna smiled wider and flicked her wand. Hermione was yet again stark naked. Hermione shook her head and sighed.

"Sorry, but we need you naked to create the design," Makenna said.

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked.

"I've decided that I wanted to do something unexpected," Makenna smiled, "Something the Supremacy wouldn't stop but get swept away.

Hermione quirked and eyebrow and watched Makenna work her magic. In all her years as a witch, Hermione has never seen wandless magic being done gracefully. Makenna makes being a witch graceful and beautiful. Hermione felt something coiling on her body. She looked down and saw a mixture of colored clothes twirling around her body. And then it stopped. Hermione gasped at what she was using.

The dress was a beautiful shade of nature, representing the agriculture in District 8. The colors danced around her like they were meant to. Makenna looked at her with a smile.

"How did you?"

"Make them move?" Makenna laughed, "I've been a witch for as long as I can remember, Hermione," she smiled, "I've seen just how beautiful magic can be," Makenna answered.

Hermione hugged her tightly and Makenna hugged back. Cama and Tilly came back and broke down in tears when they saw Hermione. "So beautiful, Hermione," Tilly said kissing the girl's cheeks.

"Now off you go," Cama smiled, "You've got a presentation to attend."

Hermione smiled and nodded.

**xX==========================Xx**

When Hermione and Makenna came to Harry and his stylist, Harry's mouth dropped. "Wow Hermione," he said.

Hermione laughed, "Not so bad yourself, Harry," she replied.

"Now you two," Remus came walking up to them, "Don't let them intimidate you," he put a hand on both their shoulders, "Work as one in this presentation and show how motivated you are," he said.

Hermione and Harry nodded. The carriage that was carrying them was horseless like all the other carriages. Harry helped Hermione up and they looked down at the three adults.

"Knock 'em dead, you two," Harry's stylist said.

The horns blasted and the carriages started moving. Hermione was breathing slightly faster than usual and then she felt a pressure on her hand. She looked down and saw Harry's hand holding hers. She looked up to him. "We both need to relax and what better way to show how we motivated we are?" Harry said with a smile.

Hermione nodded and put a grip on Harry's hand. The crowd went wild when the carriages appeared. Hermione couldn't see how the other tributes looked like, but she knew they must've looked fantastic. And then when they came into view of the crowd even more, the crowd went wild. Hermione looked around saw in the screens hovering above the people, that they were the ones that stuck out the most. Their robes were dancing in the light as if they were the fields where the District 8 citizens worked. It was a beautiful thing, but then Harry picked up their linked hands and the crowd went wild even more.

"Way to show it, Harry," Hermione said.

Harry laughed. "Well Lupin did tell us to show how motivate we are," he said with a wink.

Hermione laughed and shook her head. She turned and waved at the crowd, even threw a few kisses their way. The crowd was going even more wild, because of this gesture.

Just then, the carriages stopped and Hermione could take a closer look at the tributes. The tributes from 1 and 2 looked like they were using the similar symbol of the Supremacy on their bodies; the serpent. The tributes from District 1's outfits were nothing like outfits, they almost seemd like it was painted in their skin. The snake wasn't moving, but it coiled itself around them perfectly. The District 2 tributes' had two snakes on their bodies, one that went with their robes and an acutal snake. Hermione shivered at how freaky that must be.

The rest of the tributes all represented their districts somehow, but not as high and mighty as Harry and Hermione.

Just then, Tom Riddle, the ruler who Hermione wouldn't deny was handsome in a way stood up. He started explaining the reason why they were here and why the Dragon Games began. Hermione tuned it out until Tom Riddle spoke last.

"This year's Dragon Games will be completely different," Tom Riddle had a smile that would freeze over the country, "The tributes are in for a surprise when training commences. Happy Dragon Games citizens and may Merlin be ever in your favor!"

The crowd went wild and Hermione could've sworn she saw some of the tributes including those of 1 and 2 turn blue when Tom Riddle said they were in for a surprise.

Hermione was just hoping it didn't turn out to be something bad.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh yeah! Here's chapter 3, amazing how I've got so much ideas already piled up for this story. Already Chapter 4 has a few paragraphs, so it'll be up today soon hopefully. However, I will try my best to distance the updates so I won't end this story quick. Can you guess who are some of the other tributes? Thanks for reading, now please review :)

**Answers to Reviewer's questions:**

**To londonHearts010: **To answer your question about the wands, well I've decided that if you hunt with magic, the meat wouldn't taste the same as if you hunt without it. Hermione doesn't use magic, because well her father taught her how to hunt the muggle way. As for Viktor, no, he most likely will not be a Gale in this story. I've only used him as a sort of best friend. :) And yes, it is very difficult to adapt THG with HP, because they're two completely different stories, but I'm trying my best.


	4. Interviews

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for a few Original Characters. Plot is based on The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins. Characters are based on characters from Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling**

**Author's Note: **If you have any questions that you want to be answered, ask them through the reviews. I will answer them on the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter Four: Interviews

"This is completely outrageous!" Remus said pacing up and down the area they were placed in.

Hermione and Harry were just watching him pace while Rita was casually drinking her wine as if amused.

"That man cannot change the rules."

"Yes he can," Harry and Hermione turned to Rita, "He is afterall the ruler of the Wizarding World. He is the reason why we have these Dragon Games," she said as if in love with the man.

"The Dragon Games are meant to stay the same each year except for the Triwizard Tournament when the previous champions of all districts fight."

Hermione scowled and Lupin looked at her. "What do _you_ think of this, Miss Granger?"

"We won't know until we actually figure out what it is, Lupin," Hermione shook her head, "All Ruler Riddle said was to expect a surprise. We don't know yet if he's changed the rules."

Lupin threw his hands in the air and walked out of the room. Harry laughed and Rita shook her head. "You two best be in bed before nine," Rita stood up, "I don't want you to mess up in the interview," she said before leaving as well.

Hermione shook her head. "Those two are a little overdramatic, don't you think?" she asked Harry.

Harry chuckled, "Lupin is just stressing because he had a plan, but now with the surprise, he doesn't know what to expect. As for Skeeter, I don't like the woman."

"I don't like her either, but we have to tolerate her."

"What do you think they'll ask us in the interview?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know, we've watched the previous interviews, but they were all different each year," Hermione sighed, "I just hope we don't have to answer anything too personal."

"Like what? If you have a love interest or something?"

Hermione blushed. "I don't have one, do you?"

Harry shook his head, "Since we stopped going to school, I've been working on and off with my mum, so I have no time for girls," he looked at Hermione, "How about you? Is Viktor Krum your..."

"What? No," Hermione laughed, "Viktor is more like a big brother to me. He's taken care of Calla and I since my parents died and I'm forever grateful to him," she answered.

Harry smiled. "I always thought..."

"You're not the only one that always thought, Harry," Hermione laughed, "The whole District thought Viktor and I were a couple, but we aren't. Viktor is very fond of someone in the district."

Harry nodded and stood up, "Well I guess I'll go get some rest. Good night, Hermione."

"Night Harry."

**xX==========================Xx**

Hermione woke up to Makenna nudging her. Today was the interview day and the first day of training. Hermione wasn't sure what to expect when hearing what would happen during the training, but she hoped it wasn't bad.

"Before the interviews, you're going to be taken to the training arena," Remus said as Makenna and Hermione arrived to the dining room.

"Why do we have to go there?" Harry asked.

"You're going to get introduced to this so called "surprise" there and then you'll meet the other tributes face to face."

"Why do we have to meet them? We're just going to end up killing them anyways," Hermione said.

Remus looked at her with an amused expression on his face. "It's good to scout out who is a potential threat and who is a potential ally."

"They don't need allies!" Rita said angirly. "They will do perfectly..."

"Disastrous," Remus cut in, "An ally is a perfect way to get things faster and also it'll give you time to figure out just how you're going to kill them."

"I'm _not_ taking an ally," Hermione stood her ground, "If these stupid games are for us to kill each other, than so be it. I will not kill someone that's my friend," she said looking at Harry.

"I'm with Hermione."

Remus scowled. "Fine, do that then," he shook his head, "Go and get ready for training," he said grabbing a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Come on, you two," Rita said.

And the three left.

**xX==========================Xx**

Draco Malfoy was leaning against a wall of the training arena when someone came up next to him. "Never thought you'd volunteer, Malfoy," Blaise Zabini said.

"I didn't expect _you_ to volunteer, Zabini. Could've sworn you'd let your brother take it," Draco said back.

Blaise sneered, "Anthony is too young for these games and besides mother will never forgive me if I didn't volunteer."

Draco laughed. His mate, who was a boy from District 2, was a sucker when it came to his mother. Draco didn't care for his parents just as much as his parents didn't care for him or so he tells himself. The only parent that has the guts to actually look at their son is his mother, Narcissa Malfoy. He envied Blaise for having a strong relationship with his parents and because he had a baby brother.

Being an only child turned Draco into the cruel boy he is now.

"What do you know of the tributes?" Draco asked as the two looked around.

"What makes you think I know something?"

Draco smirked, "Spit it out, Zabini."

Blaise laughed, "The two from 3 are skilled duelists, the two from 4 are very handy with their hands, the two from 5 can blend into their surroundings without magic, the two from 6 are good at wandless magic, the girl from 7 is a good flyer and the boy is weak, the girl from 8 is excellent at spells and also a skilled archer as for the boy he's a strong fighter, the two from 9 are siblings, and the two from 10 well they're just weird," he said.

Draco stared at the girl from 8, she didn't look anything like an archer, but she was doing good at the spells area of the training. He sneered, he marked her a threat. "What else do you know about the girl from 8?" he asked.

"Why so interested?" Blaise smirked.

Draco shot him a look and Blaise chuckled. "Her name is Hermione Granger, she's a year older than us, but graduated the same year as us in their school in 8. She has a younger sister, the girl we saw in the rerun of the reapings. She has a best friend, a big boy named Viktor Krum. She and her sister are orphans. She prefers to be secretive and cautious."

The talent of Blaise wasn't much of a talent, but a spell. Blaise being a good legilimens could read everyone's mind in the training arena quicker than Draco could.

"What else?"

"Nothing much," Blaise stared at the girl who was now throwing things with just a flick of her wand, "I already told you she is a skilled spell caster and archer, that's as much as I can pick out of her mind," he said.

Draco nodded, "She can either be a threat or an ally in these games," he said.

"Oh wait, there is one thing."

"What?"

"She's muggleborn."

**xX==========================Xx**

Hermione felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up and she stood straight. She was at the spell casting station of the arena and knew someone was watching her. Hermione glanced to her left and saw that the boy from 1 and the boy from 2 were having a conversation. Hermione sneered, of course, those bloody snakes were close. District 1 and District 2 were pureblood society, nothing but pureblood.

"That's Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini," someone said.

Hermione turned to see the girl from 9 standing next to her. The girl had long red hair, a light complexion, and blue eyes. "How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"I've been asking around who they are. They're called Serpent Tributes along with the two girls," the girl smiled at Hermione, "I'm Ginny by the way," she said sticking her hand out.

Hermione smiled, "I'm Hermione."

"So do you know the names of the other tributes?"

Hermione shook her head.

Ginny smiled, "Okay the girl from 1 is Pansy Parkinson, she's a sick bitch so I've been told. The girl from 2 is Daphne Greengrass, out of all the Serpent tributes, she's the nicest," Hermione looked at the girls who were working in the camouflage area, "The boy from 3 is Jayce Harper, he's part of the Serpent Tributes, but not so much. The girl from 3 is Katie Bell."

"What does she do?" Hermione asked looking at the girl.

"Nothing special, she's just more of a fighter than Harper. The boy and girl from 4 are Ian Johnson and Hannah Abbott, they're good at blending into their surroundings without magic. The boy and girl from 6 are Padma Patil and Michael Corner, they're pretty smart, so watch out for them."

Hermione looked at all the tributes that Ginny pointed out and scouted who will be a potential threat and who will not be, so far most of them are.

"The girl from 7 is Cho Chang, she is the eldest in this year's games and the boy is Collin Creevey, he's the youngest and the weakest. Then there's my brother, Ron, he's a dunderhead in all honesty, but he's pretty good at hand-to-hand combat. The girl and boy from 10 are Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, they're..."

"They're what?" Hermione asked.

"They're a bit odd. Luna talks about creatures I don't even know exist and well Neville Longbottom just doesn't talk," Ginny said.

Hermione laughed, "Yes well, I guess they're just normal in their own way."

Before Ginny could say anything, the head of the training arena called on them. The tributes walked towards where the head was standing. His name was Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Hello Tributes, you're here in the training arena to train for your one-on-one session with the Gamemakers," the tributes just looked at Kingsley, "However, there is a change in the rules of the Dragon Games."

At this, the tributes started whispering. Hermione clenched her teeth. Lupin was right. She breathed in slowly and waited for Kingsley to speak again.

Kingsley took the parchment from the auror who handed it to him and cleared his throat. "For the 223rd Dragon Games, it is declared that the tributes will _not_ be using their wands..."

"THAT'S RUBBISH!"

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT US TO WORK WITHOUT MAGIC?"

"WHAT IS THIS?"

Hermione was hearing shouting all throughout the training arena. She knew that this was the stupid change and she had to live with it, but she smiled to herself when she realized something. The ones who were shouting were the Serpent Tributes.

"SILENCE!" Kingsley's deep voiced boomed all over the training arena making those who were shouting shut up.

"The rules have been changed so after training session today, you will hand over your wands to the aurors at the door," Kingsley said before turning away.

"Well that was unexpected," Ginny said.

Hermione nodded, "Are you any good without magic?"

Ginny nodded, "In 9, we have to learn how to be good without magic," she said.

"Well let's hope it's enough for the games."

**xX==========================Xx**

The first day of training wasn't what Hermione expected. Since they weren't working with their wands, they had to practice hand-to-hand training, archery, and a lot more that dealt with your hands. The Serpent Tributes made her laugh, because they couldn't do everything, especially the girls.

_Not used to getting dirty_, Hermione thought.

Now it was time for the interviews, she hadn't practiced with Rita for the interview, because Lupin had told the blonde bimbo that they'll be practicing with him. In reality, all Hermione and Harry did with Lupin was have a debate on who's going to get which muffin.

Hermione was now with Makenna, getting ready for the interview. "Now I'm not going to make it anything too fancy," Makenna said twirling her wand around Hermione.

"You say that and then I turn out looking marvelous," Hermione said.

Makenna laughed, "Yes well, I think whatever I put on you would look marvelous," she said.

Hermione laughed and shook her head. Makenna was finished with the dress and fixed her makeup. Once they were done, Hermione was able to look at herself in the mirror. She gasped at the image in front of her. The dress was just as beautiful as the dress she used at the presentation, but this time it was a hunter green colored dress. The bottom of the dress looked like the grass of the fields in District 8 and the top half looked like the night sky. It was a beautiful enchantment that left Hermione speechless.

"Do you like it?" Makenna asked.

"Like it? I love it," Hermione said before throwing her arms around her stylists.

"You'll be the most beautiful one of them all, Hermione."

This made Hermione smile. "Now off you go, sweetie."

Hermione nodded and walked out of the room. It was already sundown, so the first tributes were going to be interviewed in a couple of minutes. Hermione made her way to the back of the stage where the tributes were to wait to be called for the interview.

"Are you nervous?" Harry asked as they sat down.

"Not really," Hermione linked her hands together, "Did Lupin tell you anything?" she asked.

"Just to be myself, you?" Harry said.

Hermione shook her head, "He hasn't talked to me since our so-called practice this afternoon," she said.

"You'll do great, Hermione," Harry smiled, "If you don't blow them away with your beauty first."

Hermione laughed. "Stop it, Harry."

"You needed a little cheering up," Harry said with a smile.

Hermione laughed and a booming voice started, the voice of Ludo Bagman introducing the man who will be interviewing them. "And now, I introduce...AMYCUS CARROW!"

Hermione watched as a man wearing dark green robes with jet-black hair sleeked back with gel walk up to the stage and sat down in one of the chairs. His voice boomed out just as Ludo Bagman's did and the interviews started.

Hermione listened to every interview with both her ears to see what else she can know about the other tributes. The girl from 1, Pansy, was good with ropes and had a knack for swimming. The boy, Draco, was as cocky as he looked and was an expert with a sword. The girl from 2, Daphne, was good with knives. The boy, Blaise, was good with an ax. Hermione knew the Serpent Tributes were dangerous, she didn't expect them to be _that_ dangerous. The last of the Serpent Tributes and the boy from 3, Jayce, is an excellent runner. The girl, Katie was good at defending herself. The boy from 4, Ian, he has a babysister who he loved so much and is good with his hands. The girl, Hannah, can make anything out of anything. The boy and girl from 5, Ernie and Susan, had the same answers, they were good at blending. The girl from 6, Padma was good at make potions without her wand. The boy, Michael was good with wandless magic. The girl from 7, Cho, was good at flying and hoping along trees. The boy, Collin, though everyone says he is the weakest, he was quick and agile.

"You're up, Miss," an elf said looking up at Hermione.

Hermione looked at Harry and he smiled. "Good luck," he said.

Hermione nodded and followed the house elf out to the stage. She was breathing so hard that she could hear it loudly. When she got to Amycus, the man was smiling brightly to her.

"Sit, sit," he said in a sickly sweet voice, "Now tell us. Miss Granger, is it?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded, "But you can call me Hermione."

"Ah Hermione," Amycus smiled, "Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Tell me is it true that you volunteered to be part of the Dragon Games?"

"Yes."

The crowd went wild when Hermione said this and it made her smile. She looked at the crowd and gave them a smile worth remembering.

"How did you feel when your sister's name was called?"

"I felt like everything was falling apart," Hermione turned back to Amycus, "I felt like if I didn't do something, I would lose her forever."

"What do you think she's feeling now that you're here instead of there?"

Hermione breathed in slowly, "I think she's feeling the same way I am now."

"What is that?"

"Worried for the other."

The crowd awed and Amycus's smiled never disappeared. "Hermione, you are an amazing sister and I bet you promised her something, right?"

"Yes," Hermione let out a breath, "I promised I was going to come back."

The applause was so loud that the stage was rumbling, because of the amount of cheers and claps that was happening in the audience.

"And promise you will," Amycus said before kissing Hermione's hand. "Hermione Granger, everyone!"

The two stood up and the crowd went wild when they saw Hermione's dress. Hermione looked down and saw that the stars on the dress were creating consellations. She didn't expect that, but before leaving she did one twirl and that caused the crowd to nearly jump out of their seats.

Amycus was laughing and clapping. Hermione smiled at Amycus before walking back down the stairs.

Harry went up to do his interview while Hermione sat down with the other tributes. She closed her eyes for awhile, but then a shadow came in front of her. She furrowed her brows and opened her eyes to see Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini standing above her.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked crossing her arms and legs.

Draco smirked, "You're right, Blaise. This one's feisty," he said.

Blaise chuckled, "Sad she's a mudblood."

Hermione stood up quickly. Even with high heels, she was still shorter than both men. She scowled at both of them, "Trust me, Malfoy, if you knew exactly what I'm capable of you wouldn't just think of me as a mudblood," she said right in front of his face.

Draco chuckled, "We'll see, Granger. We'll see," he said before he and Blaise walked off.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Whew! That was the longest chapter so far, but believe me, the other chapters will get longer or maybe not. Hope you enjoyed this. Finally introduced Draco and the rest of the tributes. And FYI, Harry will _not_ be a Peeta. lol. He's just going to be Harry. Hermione is sort of out of character, but not really, but sort of. Its hard to incorporate her in the story to be something like Katniss. And as for the interview, it wasn't exactly like Katniss's interview. I wanted something different, but nothing too personal. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, please review.

**Replies to Review questions:**

**xodreamerskyes - **Well, technically they were upset and sicken at the thought. lol. I wanted to make sure that even the other tributes were really affected by the decision. :)


	5. The Gamemakers

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for a few Original Characters. Plot is based on The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins. Characters are based on characters from Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling**

**Author's Note: **If you have any questions that you want to be answered, ask them through the reviews. I will answer them on the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter Five: The Gamemakers

The interviews went as Rita hoped it would and Hermione had been thoroughly irritated since her little run in with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Even Harry didn't bother to ask what was wrong. The only person who had the guts to ask her was Remus and she nearly stabbed him with a knife.

Hermione couldn't understand why she was so irritated by the two. It didn't make half a sense to her why she was and it was infuriating her.

_It's because you're muggleborn and they're pureblood_, a small voice at the back of her head said to her.

It wasn't because of that, Hermione was for sure. She knew she wished she was a pureblood to be bloody accepted as a bloody human being in the Wizarding World, but it wasn't her fault that both her parents were muggles. It wasn't her fault she was born a muggleborn witch. So it definitely wasn't that.

Hermione was tying up her boots for training when there was a knock on her door. She sighed and sat up straight, "Come in," she said.

Harry walked inside Hermione's room to see her already prepared for training just as much as he was. Since the interviews, Hermione had been so out of it and it was already concerning both Remus and Rita. "Ready for training?" Harry asked.

Hermione stood up and fixed her hair. "Ready than I'll ever be, you?" she asked as they walked out of the room.

"Pretty much. What are you doing today at training?"

"I'm just going to go around and do everything I can. I'll be saving my best for the Gamemakers."

Harry smiled, "Remus told me to tell you that actually," Hermione looked at him, "He doesn't want us to show our strengths during training until we face the Gamemakers alone. It'll put the element of surprise to our advantage."

Hermione nodded.

**xX==========================Xx**

Draco and Blaise were in the hand-to-hand combat station when the District 8 tributes came into the room. Draco smirked when he saw Hermione Granger's bravado face on. "So what's going between Potter and Granger? Never thought we could lie that we're in love to seem strong," Draco said as he dodge all the trainer's moves.

Blaise chuckled, "Nope, they aren't doing that. They're just making it seem like they're a team so they can get sponsors," he said.

"Aunt Bella sneered every time she watched them," Draco mentioned his aunt and his mentor.

"I would to if I knew what they were doing, but I do know and I don't care. Potter is a threat and so is Granger," Blaise said before taking down the trainer who was with him.

"So it looks like we have our kill list straight," Draco said with a smirk.

"We are serpents after all," Blaise smirked.

**xX==========================Xx**

Hermione could feel the two staring at her, but she kept herself on check. She wasn't going have them bother her just by staring at her. She was going to prove them wrong. She walked up to where Ginny was stationed; the net station. Hermione sat next to her and collected what she needed to make a net.

"Do you know how to make a net?" Ginny asked not needing to see who it was.

"Kind of," Hermione smiled, "I just don't know how to make it firm," she said.

Ginny laughed, "I don't either, but practice makes perfect right?"

Hermione nodded. "Are you ready for the Gamemakers?"

"Even if we weren't ready," Ginny sighed, "They'd still make us face them. It's the only way to see who we can zero out as our enemy."

Before Hermione could say anything, Kingsley called them to attention. The 20 tributes stood in front of Kingsley. Hermione noticed that half the guys had their hands behind their backs like the aurors that were standing right behind Kingsley. They also had the same pose. Hermione smirked before bringing her attention to Kingsley.

"This is how it goes, the male tribute of each district goes before the female tribute," Kingsley looked around at the young children around him, "You go inside, face the Gamemakers, show them your skills, and wait to be dismissed, am I clear?"

The tributes nodded.

"District 1, you're up."

Hermione turned to see Draco Malfoy smirk before getting a kiss on the cheek from Pansy Parkinson before heading inside the Gamemakers room.

"I'll bet you 10 galleons that girl's a slut," Ginny whispered to her.

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "I'm not betting you anything."

"I'll bet you," Harry said coming next to Hermione.

Ginny laughed. "You do know right that I know that she is."

Harry laughed, "How do you know?"

"In the years I've been her brother, I wouldn't deny her way of knowing," Ginny's brother came up to him, "Ginny, this is Harry. Harry, this is my sister, Ginny," Ron introduced them.

Ginny and Harry nodded at each other. "Ron, Hermione. Hermione, Ron," Ginny said quickly before turning back to the door of the Gamemakers room.

"Best of luck to you with the Gamemakers," Ron said.

Hermione nodded with a smile.

**xX==========================Xx**

The tributes were finishing up quicker than Hermione would've thought. It came to the moment she had to face the Gamemakers. Harry came out looking like he was out of breath, but when he walked up to her and the last remaining tributes, he put a hand on her shoulder. "Give it the best you can and don't miss," Harry said.

Hermione knew exactly what he meant and she wasn't going to miss that's for sure. She stood up when her name was called and walked into the room. Hermione was breathing slowly as she saw the Gamemakers sitting like they were kings and queens in their chairs that looked down at the tribute.

"State your name," the Head Gamemaker, Sirius Black, said.

"Hermione Granger."

"I assume you're the girl from District 8?"

Hermione nodded.

"Begin."

Hermione looked and saw the bow and arrows. She walked up to them and grabbed an arrow. She pulled back the string and looked at the target. Hermione breathed in and breathed out just when she let go. When she lowered the bow, Hermione saw that she missed the target by a few inches. She clenched her teeth and looked up at the Gamemakers.

They seemed a bit preoccupied with talking than her skills, well, except for Sirius Black. He looked like he was waiting for her to do something else. Hermione grabbed another arrow and loaded the bow. She looked up at the Gamemakers keeping eye contact with Sirius Black before shooting the arrow. When she heard the arrow hit, she turned and yet again, she missed the bullseye by a few inches. Hermione looked up at Sirius Black who had a smirk on his face. This time it infuriated Hermione.

The man reminded her too much of that bastard from 1, Draco Malfoy. He quirked an eyebrow before gesturing with his free hand to try again. Hermione grabbed an arrow again and loaded up. This time when she looked up, Sirius Black was laughing at something that a man was saying.

Hermione growled and then she felt something hot in her hands. She looked and saw that the arrow tip caught on fire. Hermione looked at the target and felt her magic pulsating in her blood. It wasn't uncommon for her to know wandless magic, but this was pure rage that was powering this magic. Hermione stepped a few feet away from the target before letting go of the arrow.

When the arrow came in contact with the target, there was a loud explosion and the target was gone. Hermione looked up and saw a smile imprinted in Sirius Black's face before bowing.

Hermione moved quickly out of the room to bump into Ginny. "What on earth was that sound?" Ginny asked.

"You don't want to know," Hermione laughed, "Good luck," she said before running back to District 8's room.

**xX==========================Xx**

"YOU DID WHAT?" Rita shouted.

Hermione huffed and fell back into the chair. "I'm going to repeat it _very_ slowly for you," she said.

Harry had a smile on his face while he was reading the Daily Prophet.

"I. blew. up. the. target," Hermione emphasized every word.

The look on Rita Skeeter's face was as priceless as the dress robes she was currently wearing. Hermione couldn't help but feel accomplish that she finally shut the cod up, because the old woman was getting on her nerves.

"You should be in Azkaban for doing that to the Gamemakers," Rita was pacing, "Look what you've done? Not to you, not to Harry or Remus, to _me_," Rita growled, "Of all the blasted things you had to do and of all the districts that I had to be stuck with," she said angrily.

Harry tried to hold his laughter in, but couldn't. Rita looked at him like she was about to kill him. At that moment, Remus came into the room. "Did you hear what your girl did?" Rita asked.

Remus smiled and clapped. "Very amazing, Granger," he chuckled, "I bet you got the Gamemakers surprised," he said.

Hermione laughed and nodded.

"WHAT?" Remus looked at Rita, "Why are you encouraging her of this?"

"Because I would've done the same if the Gamemakers didn't pay attention to me."

"You do know she's going to get incarcerated right?"

Hermione's face fell when she heard this and she looked at Remus to see that he was unimpressed by what Rita said. Remus sat down and grabbed some bread from the table. "If she does, you'll be damn sure to know that the Wizarding World will do something about it because they ruined the Games. I know she isn't, because Riddle prefers to see the tributes suffer in the arena," Remus said while buttering his bread.

Rita let out an angry sigh before walking out of the room. Harry was still laughing and Hermione shook her head before throwing him bread.

"So you really think I won't get incarcerated?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think, Granger, I know," Remus said.

**xX==========================Xx**

"GOOOOOOD MORNING WIZARDING WORLD!" Harry, Hermione, Remus, Rita, and the stylists were watching the morning news, "I'm Damen Altair," the newscaster said with a weird smile.

"Today, we are showing the scores the Gamemakers have decided on for the tributes," Damen kept that smile and it really freaked Hermione out, "District 1, Draco Malfoy gets a 9."

"Of course he would get a 9," Remus said with a sneer.

"Why?" Hermione asked not hearing the other scores.

"Because Malfoy's father is governor of District 1 and a real buddy buddy with Tom Riddle."

"Oh please," Rita scowled, "Lucius Malfoy may be governor of 1, but he has never been acquaintance to the ruler."

"Yeah right," Makenna sneered, "Lucius Malfoy's wife's sister is married to Tom Riddle _and_ is his son's mentor," she said.

Hermione wondered about this for awhile. So Malfoy's father was giving him the up in the games, was he? Hermione shook her head and turned back to the screen. It seems only a fair few of people had high scores, what surprised Hermione the most was Collin Creevey. During training he seemed weak, but he had snagged him an 8.

"Never underestimate your opponents," Remus said looking at Harry and Hermione's expression when they saw Collin Creevey's score. "He may be small and seem weak in person, but he probably is more skilled at anything," he said.

Hermione was wondering what it was. "District 8, Harry Potter gets a 9," Damen said.

Everyone cheered Harry on and slapped his back. Harry's stylist hugged him tightly from behind. "Congratulations Harry," Hermione smiled.

Harry laughed, "Let's see what our explosive girl got for her score," he said with a wink.

"Distrct 8, Hermione Granger," Damen Altair fell quiet and looked surprised at the score. Hermione was worried and could tell by the feel of the room that everyone was too. "My, my, my, not in my years as Dragon Games newscaster have I experienced this," Damen smiled even wider, "District 8, Hermione Granger gets an 11! Someone's favorited," he said.

Hermione froze when she heard this. An 11! How in the world could she have gotten an 11? Hermione was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard everyone screaming and cheering for her. Makenna came up to her and hugged her tightly.

"HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID I GET AN 11?" Hermione bursted.

"It doesn't matter!" Remus smiled, "You're still in the games."

Hermione threw her arms in the air before walking out of the room.

**xX==========================Xx**

"WHAT?" Draco shouted standing up, "How the hell did that girl get an 11?" he turned to his aunt who was sitting on the chair looking unimpressed.

"Sit down, Draco," Pansy said sprawled on the other couch.

"Aunt Bella, surely you know what's going on here?" Draco asked.

Bellatrix Lestrange-Riddle scowled, "I wouldn't know, nephew," she tossed her nail filer to the table, "She probably played favorites with the Gamemakers."

"She's a _mudblood_. She couldn't have done any better than any of us."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and Pansy just sighed, "Who cares if she has an 11, Draco?" Bellatrix stood, "That's even more proof that she is a threat, mudblood or not, let the Games take her."

Draco growled and turned back to the screen where the tributes' pictures and their scores showed up. He crossed his arms and growled.

"Oh I will make the Games take her," he said with a smirk.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Here's Chapter 5, sorry I didn't post it up right after I finished Chapter 4. I've decided that from now on I'm going to separate the chapters. I don't want to end the story just yet. Chapter 6 and 7 will be up most likely the day after tomorrow. So be ready. And sorry if the characters feel a little OOC, it really is _hard_ to figure out how to make them stay in character and make them feel badass. Hopefully I get Hermione even more during the Games which will begin in the next chapter.

I like reviews :)


	6. The Games

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for a few Original Characters. Plot is based on The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins. Characters are based on characters from Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling**

**Author's Note: **If you have any questions that you want to be answered, ask them through the reviews. I will answer them on the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Games

Today was the day. The day when it all begins. The day when lives will be lost. The day of the Dragon Games. Hermione had woken up earlier than she expected and got ready. She walked to the dining room to find Harry there already picking his food. Hermione walked and sat in front of him.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked up at her and smiled sadly. "Today is the day isn't it?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "Are you ready?"

"Ready than I'll ever be. I just hope that our scores yesterday got us some sponsors. I know for sure that you'll have sponsors."

"You don't think you'll get sponsors?"

"Oh he'll get sponsors," Hermione and Harry saw Makenna and Harry's stylist, Jana entering the room, "Harry, never put yourself down because you didn't have the same score as Hermione," Jana said with a smile.

"What _did_ you do in the training room?" Hermione asked curious.

Harry smiled, "Well I actually showed off my strength just like Remus had told me to," he laughed.

Hermione laughed. "I always figured you'd be strong, I mean your dad is strong and you carry the heavy things in the bakery."

The four laughed. "Either way, you two try to survive as long as you can," Makenna put a hand on Hermione's shoulder, "I'm hoping one of you wins."

"Yes we all hope that," Remus said from the door. "Are you two ready for today?"

Hermione and Harry nodded.

"Good," Remus put his hands on their shoulders, "Don't let anyone get in your way. Kill if need be. Get allies if you think it's right. And by all means, get away from the Goblet as fast as you can," he said.

The Goblet was where everyone can get the equipment and supplies they needed. You had thirty seconds on the platform before the Games start and then a few minutes to get what you need and get out. However, in the Goblet is where the most blood is shed.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Those who stay behind in the Goblet to collect as much as they need never make it out of there," Remus said.

"So get whatever we can find and run?" Hermione asked.

Remus nodded, "If you can get your hands on a bow and arrows, get it," he turned to Hermione and she nodded, "If you can get your hands on a few knives or even a bloody sword, get it," he said turning to Harry who nodded.

"Hermione, this is yours," Makenna said.

Hermione looked and saw it was her dragon pin. Remus raised his eyebrow when he saw the pin, but brushed it off. And then there was a gong in a distance. Everyone knew what that meant.

"Time to go," Remus said.

The group left, Harry hugged Hermione before wishing her luck and leaving with Jana while Remus and Makenna walked with Hermione. They got to the room where Hermione's platform was. Makenna helped Hermione put on her jacket and attached her pin.

"Good luck, Mione," Makenna said hugging the girl.

Hermione smiled and hugged her back. Makenna stepped back and Remus stepped forward. He surprised Hermione by pulling her towards him and hugging her. Hermione hugged him before he let go.

Remus tapped on the dragon pin and winked at her. "Don't lose it," he smiled, "Good luck, Granger."

"Best luck to you too, Lupin," Hermione said with a grin.

The gong went off again and the clear glass that covered the platform slid open. Hermione got inside and breathed in slowly. She turned towards Remus and Makenna. Remus tapped his heart where Hermione's pin was located on her body and mouthed the words 'Don't lose it' before the platform moved up.

**xX==========================Xx**

Hermione breathed in and out slowly before shielding her eyes. She was standing in a meadow with the Goblet in the center and all the supplies surrounding it. Hermione took in her surroundings. Harry was straight in front of her on the other side of the Goblet, Ginny was right to her, and the Serpent Tributes were all to her left. Hermione scanned the items by the Goblet and caught sight of a bow and arrows. She was too far to it, but she was going to try to get it.

_Get out of the Goblet, don't delay_, a small voice in her head said. Hermione had made the hardest decision of her life in that platform.

The gong went on and they were off. Malfoy had snapped the boy from 5's head immediately and the girl from 4 was killed as well. Hermione moved quickly but before she got to the bow and arrows she was tackled to the ground. Hermione was able to turn and dodge a knife. She looked up and saw Pansy Parkinson on her.

"Time to die 8," Pansy said with a smirk.

Hermione growled and before Pansy could stab her, she punched Pansy's face hard and heard a crack. Pansy fell and groaned. Hermione got up but saw that the arrows were no longer there.

"Looking for this?" she heard someone say.

Hermione turned to see the girl from 2, Daphne Greengrass, holding the bow and arrows. _Her_ bow and arrows. Hermione decided it wasn't worth dying for at the moment. She dodge an arrow that Daphne shot to her, grabbed it, and ran to the nearest bag before running into the forest.

"GET HER!" she heard Malfoy shout, but Hermione disappeared away from the Goblet before anyone could catch her.

**xX==========================Xx**

Hermione felt that she was far enough from the Goblet to slow down. She looked around and saw a tree that she could climb. Hermione was once scared of heights, but after years and years of going into the forest with her father, she had lost her fear. She climb high enough so that no one could see her, but low enough for her to see who is underneath her.

She decided to open the bag that she got and see what was in it. There were a couple of healing potions, a few wraps, a knife, and such. The only thing that wasn't in the bag; food. Hermione groaned, of all the bags for her to get, she doesn't get the one that has at least _one_ piece of food.

Just then there were three loud bangs, Hermione looked around to see if anyone was underneath her, but there wasn't anyone. She looked towards the sky and saw the picture of the boy from 5, followed by the girl from 4, and the girl from 3. That makes 3 tributes dead leaving 17 tributes in the game. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when she realized Harry was still alive.

Before she could jump down to gather food, someone came into view. _Crap_, Hermione thought as she moved slightly just in case. She looked down and saw that it was the girl from 5, Susan Bones. Hermione cursed the girl when she started to make a fire. Hermione prayed that no one would show.

She got out her knife and was about to jump down when Hermione heard a gurgling sound coming from the girl. When Hermione looked down closely, there was an arrow stuck in Susan's neck. The bloody gushing out of her mouth made Hermione sick, so she averted her eyes.

"Nice shot, Malfoy," she heard the girl from 2 say.

_Double crap_, Hermione said deciding to move slowly to the next branch up to be completely hidden. She looked down and saw the four Serpent Tributes including Jayce Harper, a serpent from 3. Hermione growled inwardly as she took a look at their weapons.

Malfoy was holding the bow and arrows she wanted along with two swords. Zabini was holding what looked like a beater club from quidditch. Parkinson had a set of knives on her body. Greengrass had an axe behind her back. And Harper had something resembling a sledgehammer with spikes on it. They looked like they were fully equipped. Hermione wanted to get her hands on the bow and arrows, but that was too risky with five of them and one of her.

"We'll set camp here," Malfoy said flicking his hand.

Hermione gasped quietly when she saw the logs flying towards them. Malfoy was skilled at wandless magic. The fire reappeared and Hermione decided to wait them out.

**xX==========================Xx**

Hermione groaned quietly and looked down. The Serpent Tributes were all asleep, she scowled when she saw Malfoy and Parkinson lying next to each other. _Slut_, she thought. Before Hermione could jump down, there was a sound on the other tree. Hermione's knife flew to the tree and she heard a gasp. Hermione looked closely at the tree and saw the blonde hair of the little boy from District 7.

_You should get out of the tree_, Hermione heard someone's voice in her head.

She was about scream.

_No, wait, wait, it's me, Collin_.

Hermione looked at the little boy and he nodded. _How... how are you doing this? _Hermione thought.

_It's a little trick my mentor taught me._

_How do you think I should get off this tree?_

_Are you good with wandless magic?_

Hermione nodded.

_If you're really good, you can apparate off of it._

Hermione realized that Collin was right. She was advanced in her age and she knew how to apparate faster than anyone she knew. Hermione looked at Colin.

_You can do it_, Collin thought to her.

Hermione breathed deeply and closed her eyes. She felt the tug of the apparition and when she opened her eyes she was next to Collin.

"What was that?" Draco said standing up after feeling someone apparate.

"How did he know?" Hermione whispered.

"Forget how he knows," Collin watched the head Serpent Tribute, "We have to get out of here. How good are you at jumping on trees without making a sound?"

"Not good," Hermione grimace.

"Well it looks like Malfoy went back to sleep," Collin stared down, "Just try to be as quiet as you can."

Hermione watched as Collin leaped from tree to tree without making a sound and shook her head. She was heavier than him, so that's probably why, but she decided to try. Hermione was good at jumping high, but catching herself not so much. She let out a deep breath before jumping.

When she landed on the next tree, she was able to grip the tree before she could fall. Surprisingly she landed softer than she thought. "We just need to get to that next tree to jump down," Collin said.

Hermione nodded and watched Collin jump before he landed swiftly on the ground. Hermione did the same, this time, her feet slipped and she fell on top of Collin.

"Sorry!" she whispered praying that her fall didn't wake up the Serpent Tributes.

"WHAT WAS THAT SOUND?" she heard Malfoy shout.

"Come on!" Collin whispered as he disappeared into the bushes.

Hermione ducked into the bushes as well. After a few minutes, Hermione caught sight of the Serpent Tributes standing in front of them. She was about to let out a gasp when Collin put his hand over her mouth.

"Fuck Draco, there's no one here," Blaise said rubbing his eyes.

"I heard something," Draco said.

"It was probably something else," Pansy said.

"You idiot," Draco growled, "We're in the damn arena, there's nothing else here."

"Can we just get some rest?" Daphne said.

Draco looked around them before nodding. Hermione watched as they walked back to the camp. Once they were gone, Collin removed his hand and pulled her up. "Come on, we have to go," he said.

Hermione couldn't believe she dodged the Serpent Tributes again. What shocked her the most was that...

She finally had an ally. But for how long?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Shortest story of this story, that's for sure. I've just wanted to introduce how they entered the games. Collin is sort of the Rue in this one, but trust me, his death will be completely different. Chapter 7 will be up hopefully today. I just have to edit a few things here and there in the next chapter. Review Please.

PS: I don't think I should put this as a crossover, because for one thing. It's only Harry Potter characters and the Hunger Games Plot. If it was a crossover, it would have to deal with having a character from the Hunger Games. That's what I think.

**Here are the names of the Tributes**

**1 - Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson**

**2 - Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass**

**3 - Jayce Harper and Katie Bell (Katie is dead in this chapter)**

**4 - Ian Johnson and Hannah Abbott (Hannah is dead in this chapter)**

**5 - Ernie MacMillan and Susan Bones (Ernie is dead in this chapter)**

**6 - Padma Patil and Michael Corner**

**7 - Cho Chang and Collin Creevey**

**8 - Hermione Granger and Harry Potter**

**9 - Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley**

**10 - Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom**


	7. The Flyers

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for a few Original Characters. Plot is based on The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins. Characters are based on characters from Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling**

**Author's Note: **If you have any questions that you want to be answered, ask them through the reviews. I will answer them on the next chapter

* * *

Chapter 7: The Flyers

After getting away from the Serpent Tributes, Hermione and Collin had stuck together. It wasn't hard for Hermione to appreciate Collin, because he helped her with a lot of things. Collin was a climber, so he could easily get things quicker than Hermione could. He always was quick, which worked to Hermione's advantage whenever they run. And he was adorable, Hermione couldn't resist smiling at him being a kid. Even in the Games, Collin seemed to enjoy the fact that he could roam around the forest and act like a kid.

"How do you do it?" Hermione asked Collin as they set up camp in a cave above a waterfall.

"Do what?" Collin asked confused.

"Be a kid even if you're in the Games?"

Collin sighed, "I have a baby brother, his name is Dennis," Hermione saw Collin smile, "He's the type of kid that lives life the way he wants to and imagine things are nice even if they aren't," he said.

"You must miss him."

"I miss him a lot and I'm pretty sure you miss your sister, too."

Hermione smiled and looked out of the cave. She hadn't lost a thought of Calla since she left to the Supremacy. Hermione was always wondering if she was being fed or if she was having a better time than she was. The thinking of Calla always leads to the thinking of Viktor. He was her best friend and if they could send letters to their friends and family in the arena, she'd know he would send her a lot.

"I do miss her, but I know she's well taken care of," Hermione said with a smile.

Before Collin could say anything, there was a loud bang in the air. Hermione got up and walked towards the entrance of the cave. She saw the picture of the boy from 3's face plastered in the air.

"It looks like we're down one Serpent Tribute," Hermione said.

Collin scoffed, "That tribute from 3 wasn't a Serpent Tribute."

"Why would people think he is?"

"People just assume that people from District 3 are Serpent Tributes," Collin was cutting up some meat from the rats they found while walking in the forest, "It's because they are usually trained like they are."

Hermione nodded.

"Naw, it's because they think they're as awesome as the Serpent Tributes," someone said to their left.

Hermione got out her knife and so did Collin, but Hermione looked and saw an injured Ron and Ginny leaning on the cave. "Ginny! What happened to Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Bloody idiot got hit by one of Malfoy's swords. Watch out for the bastard, he can throw them straight," Ginny answered.

Collin and Hermione helped Ginny drag Ron into the cave where Hermione took out one of the potions to get rid of the cut from Ron's leg. It was deep, but Hermione knew she could heal it. "Who killed the boy?"

Ginny shrugged, "Ron and I were too busy running from the Serpent Tributes to see who did it."

Hermione tensed up. "Did they follow you here?"

Ginny shook her head, "One of them called back the rest and were headed back to where the boy was killed. Any one of you see the others?"

Hermione and Collin shook their head.

Thinking about not seeing the others made Hermione think if Harry is okay. She hoped he was doing well.

"I saw your boy from 8," Collin said.

Hermione looked to him as she finished tending to Ron. "Where?"

"He was still near the Goblet," Collin made a small fire to make food, "He's very sneaky that one," he said with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"He was quick enough to dodge the Serpent Tributes and it seems he would've injured the tall dark one if he had the chance."

Hermione couldn't believe it. Blaise was bigger than Harry and she couldn't believe that Harry could've been injured him. Now he really was either a potential threat or a very worthy ally.

Before Hermione could say anything, there was another bang. She moved quickly to the cave and noticed there was smoke not too far from the waterfall. "What the hell?"

A shine in mid-air made Hermione gasp before moving quickly. "GET DOWN!" she said and it seems the others listened. She looked in the air and saw nothing at all.

"What the hell was that?" she heard Ron shout.

"We have to go!" Hermione said quickly gathering up things.

"What? Why? Ron hasn't healed completely," Ginny said worried.

"We have to go _now_," Hermione looked out and instead of clear skies there was a black figure, "Come on, we have to go!" she said.

"Wh-"

Hermione looked up and saw that an arrow went straight through Ginny's throat. Ron was freaking out just looking at his sister's blood squirting out of the wound.

"RON!" Hermione pulled him away of the dying girl, "We have to go no!"

"NO GINNY!" Ron finally broke his silence.

"Collin, help me!" Hermione shouted and the small boy came to help her.

Once they got out, Hermione recognized that it was Malfoy on a bloody broom. _Shit_, she thought as she dragged Ron and Collin to the waterfall. Collin kept his eye on Malfoy as Hermione dragged Ron to the waterfall. "What are we going to do?" Ron asked panicking.

Hermione looked down and saw that the lake looked deep enough for them to jump. _You are insane_, she heard her conscience tell her. It was most likely 20 or something feet of a jump, but if it is to get away from Malfoy, then so be it.

"You're insane, Hermione!" Collin said realizing what Hermione was thinking, "Ron is injured and we don't know what we will expect down there," he said.

"How long can you hold your breaths?" Hermione asked.

"Enough, why?" Ron answered.

Hermione looked down and noticed the other Serpent Tributes near the edge of the lake. "Hold it as long as you can and swim into the other side of the waterfall. I have a feeling there should be a cave there," she watched Malfoy who was already gettingg ready an arrow, "Stay there, I'm going to kill them," Hermione said.

"With what?" Collin asked still watching Malfoy.

"Just JUMP!" Hermione said pulling both of them down. Ron and Collin screamed while Hermione got ready her knife. "Hold your breath!" she said.

The two listened and once they dived into the lake, Hermione looked at them and moved her hand over their mouths creating a bubble over them before doing it to hers. "Go check if there's a cave back there," Hermione said.

"You can't face them alone," Ron said.

"I can, just go. I'll be there when I'm done," she said.

Ron and Collin looked at her before swimming to the waterfall. Hermione knew that something was in the water with them, but she couldn't see it. She looked down when she saw movement. _A Giant Squid_, she thought. Hermione moved closer to it and saw that the squid was not so much a giant squid, but a baby. She looked down and saw that a few of his tentacles were chained.

"I'm going to let you out, but you're going to help me," Hermione said.

The squid looked at her before blinking it's eye as if understanding her. Hermione moved to the chains and looked at them before she heard them break. The squid broke free and then look back at Hermione as if waiting for her to do something.

Hermione moved to the squid and postioned herself on it's back or wherever it was. "I want you to surface and grab whoever is closest to the lake's edge," she said.

_Great talking to an animal, nice Hermione_, Collin thought to her.

Hermione gasped when the squid swam up quickly and grabbed the closest person, who happened to be Daphne Greengrass and dragged her down into the water. Hermione moved quickly but not quick enough, because Greengrass dodged her knife. Hermione saw her do the same hand movements she did to create the bubble.

"You're slow, 8," Daphne laughed, "I'm going to kill yo-" before Daphne could finish her sentence, the squid wrapped one tentacle around the petite girl.

Hermione couldn't help but watch. She should've stopped it, but she knew if she did, the Serpent Tributes would think she was weak. And Hermione was far from it. Before the squid took the girl's life. Hermione stopped it and the tentacle unwrapped. Hermione instantly wrapped her body around the girl.

"This is for taking my arrows," she said before slicing the girl's neck.

The squid took the girl and shot it out of the water. Hermione looked at the squid and patted its head. "Thank you," she said.

The squid's eyes looked like it was pleased before disappearing into the depths of the lake. Hermione swam to the back of the waterfall and saw that there was a cave or more like caves inside the waterfall. She swam to the one that was underneath the cave above. When she swam into the cave, Ron and Collin were drying off by a fire.

"How did you guys get a fire started?" Hermione asked as she popped her bubble.

"Someone's been in here," Collin said gesturing to the amount of firewood they found.

"Did you check around if there were any other entrances?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Yeah we did. The only way in is through the cave entrance and no one can see it unless they dived into the water.

Before Hermione could respond she heard voices. "Where the hell did they go? They couldn't have gotten out of the lake," she recognized the voice as Blaise Zabini.

"I'm going to kill that bitch when I get my hands on her," she heard Pansy Parkinson's voice.

"Do you think Malfoy is coming anytime soon?"

"No," Hermione's eyebrow raised, "He's out looking for the rest of the tributes. He wants to get his hands on Potter," Blaise said.

Pansy smirked, "If he kills the boy than that stupid mudblood bitch will want to take revenge on her little lover boy," he said.

Blaise chuckled. "Let's go, we should go meet up with Malfoy."

Hermione heard the shuffling of feet and waited for awhile before swimming out and peeking up at the other cave and when it was empty, she swam back inside.

"We're safe for now," Hermione said.

"For now," Ron said with a sigh.

**xX==========================Xx**

Harry was moving quickly in the forest, because he felt someone chasing after him. He looked back, but no one was behind him. Harry was running around trying to look for Hermione. He took down the boy from 3 easily, because none of the Serpent Tributes were paying attention to him. Harry moved quickly but fell with a grunt.

"Nice to see you're still alive, Potter," Draco said with a growl over him.

"Fuck off, Malfoy," Harry said.

Draco smirked, "Now you're going to tell me where lover girl is," he said.

Harry laughed, "You think _I_ know where Hermione is? The last time I saw her was at the Goblet. Why are you so interested in her anyways?"

Draco growled and dug his sword into Harry's leg making Harry scream in agony. "I want to be the one who kills her," he smirked, "I want to see the life run out in her eyes. She is nothing but a mudblood," he said.

That's when Harry snapped. He hauled Draco off him and jumped up. Even with his injured leg, Harry knew how to fight. He lunged for Draco and threw the swords away from the blonde tribute before punching him. "Yeah right," Harry growled, "I saw how you looked at her during the interview, Malfoy. You're lying to yourself if you're saying you want to kill her," he said.

Draco stood up straight and looked at Harry. "What are you talking about, Potter? I won't waste my time with some mudblood," he said.

Harry laughed, "But that's it isn't it?" he smirked, "Hermione is more than _some_ mudblood. She knows how to handle herself and you can't have her."

Draco was about to lunge himself on Harry before Harry was picked up into the air. Harry looked up and saw the asian looking girl from 7 on a broom holding onto his shirt. She smiled down at him before swinging him and placing him behind her on the back of her broom.

"Thanks," Harry said but than screamed when he felt something hit his shoulder and pierce it. He looked and saw that it was an arrow. "Get us out of here!" he shouted.

The girl moved quickly and dived into the forest. It seems Malfoy wasn't an expert flyer as Harry thought he would be, because he was having a hard time swerving through the trees. Harry grunted and pulled out the arrow before putting it into his bag. "Let's get away from him as far as possible," Harry told the girl.

The girl nodded and than speed up into the forest. Harry gasped when they got to a waterfall. "This is our stop," the girl said.

Harry was about to say what the hell she was talking about, but then she whipped them around and dived straight into the waterfall. Harry was about to shout when the girl flicked him off the broom and into someone.

"HARRY!" he heard a familiar voice.

He looked up and saw Hermione along with the boy from 9 and the boy from 7. The girl from 7 landed with ease. "Hermione," Harry said before blacking out.

**xX==========================Xx**

"CHO!" Collin said when he saw his fellow district tribute land in the cave.

"Harry!" Hermione moved quickly to Harry and saw that blood was seeping out of his shoulder, "Ron, get me my bag," Hermione said.

Ron moved and got Hermione's bag. She took it and took out the same potion she used on Ron's leg and applied it to Harry's shoulder.

"Hermione, Ron, this is Cho," Collin smiled, "She's the other tribute from my district."

Hermione looked up and smiled at the asian girl. "Thank you for saving him. Who was he fighting?" she asked as she applied the potion.

"That boy from District 1," Hermione was shocked to hear Draco got to Harry so quickly, "It seems like the fight was personal," Cho said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Well they were fighting, because of you, Hermione," Cho answered.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed. "Why would they be fighting because of me?"

Cho shrugged her shoulder. "I think it's because how Malfoy looked at you during your interview," Collin intervened.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you mean when he just looked at her as she walked up to the stage?" Ron asked.

Collin nodded.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Hermione asked angrily.

"There's been a rumor between a few other tributes," Collin said.

"What rumor? That Malfoy holds a weird attraction to me?"

"Actually..."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

**xX==========================Xx**

Draco landed at the Serpent Tributes' Camp near the Goblet to find only Blaise and Pansy at the camp. Before he could ask them where Daphne was, there was a bang. Draco looked up and saw the girl from 9's face and what he didn't expect was Daphne's face.

"Who killed her?" Draco asked angrily.

"Your mudblood girlfriend," Pansy sneered.

Draco growled and pushed Pansy onto a tree holding onto her neck. "What did I tell you about calling her my girlfriend?" he said angrily.

Pansy coughed trying to find air, "You know you want her to be, Malfoy," she growled, "You have that sick attraction to the mudblood since you saw her at the presentation," she said back angrily.

Draco huffed and threw her to the side. "You're lucky I'm not killing you, Parkinson," he said before walking away.

Pansy laughed, "Oh but you can't, because I'm the only one who can track that filthy mudblood."

"If you're so good at tracking her, where the fuck is she?" Blaise growled, "I want to get my hands on those tributes that she's with," he said.

Draco smirked, "I don't need your help, Parkinson, I know _exactly_ where they are."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Whew! That was Chapter 7. I am sorry that I delayed the post for this chapter, I was making a few last minute checks here and there. And as for Draco, well you know what I mean in the next chapter. I'm working on both 8 and 9 at the moment, feeling the need to refresh my memory on certain things I want to add. So hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review please.

**Tributes Update**

**1 - Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson**

**2 - Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass (dead)**

**3 - Jayce Harper (dead)**

**4 - Ian Johnson**

**5 - Susan Bones**

**6 - Padma Patil and Michael Corner**

**7 - Cho Chang and Collin Creevey**

**8 - Hermione Granger and Harry Potter**

**9 - Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley (dead)**

**10 - Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom**

* * *

**Name of Chapter 8 - Separated**


	8. Separated

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for a few Original Characters. Plot is based on The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins. Characters are based on characters from Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling**

**Author's Note: **I know I'm delaying Dramione at the moment, but there will be some Dramione in this chapter. Sorry if it's progressing slowly, I'm still trying to work with putting Dramione together in it.

If you have any questions that you want to be answered, ask them through the reviews. I will answer them on the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8: Separated

Hermione woke up to Harry, Ron, Collin, and Cho eating some of meat. She stretched and walked to sit with them. "So what did I miss when I fell asleep?" she asked as she took one of the rats that Collin handed to her.

"Boy tribute from 6 was killed early in the morning," Cho answered.

"And the girl from 5 was killed a few hours ago," Collin said.

Hermione counted the people that died yesterday and today, that made 13 still alive. Hermione breathed in deeply. "Do you think they were killed by the Serpent Tributes?" she asked.

All of them shook their heads, "Malfoy is very determined to kill us, so I doubt he killed those others," Harry answered.

Hermione agreed to an extent. She let her head wonder around until it came upon Cho's broom. "Cho, how did you get a broom?" Hermione asked.

"It was sent to me, haven't any of you gotten anything?" Cho asked.

Ron shook his head. "I got some potions," Collin answered.

"And Lupin sent me some food," Harry said.

When Hermione heard this, she saw red. Lupin always seemed to favor Harry even when talking to him. She just never expected him to be favoring Harry in the games.

"What about you, Hermione?" Harry looked at his fellow tribute, "Has Lupin sent you anything?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head and stood up, "No he hasn't and I don't really need it," she walked over to her bag, "I'm perfectly capable of getting things myself," she said.

Before Harry could respond, Hermione picked up her hand to silence him. The hair at the back of her hair was standing up and something felt wrong. She then heard the sound of people moving about them. _Shit_, she thought.

"Get in the water!" Hermione said.

Ron, Harry, and Collin got up as quickly as they could, but Cho wasn't so quick. A boomerang came flying into the cave and sliced her head right off. Hermione gasped and grabbed the boomerang before it could go back. Harry, Ron, and Collin disappeared into the water and were probably swimming out as she spoke. Before Hermione could jump in, someone yanked her hair and she staggered back to a hard chest.

"Nice to see you again, 8," Draco whispered in her ear.

Hermione growled, "Fuck off, Malfoy," she said.

Draco laughed and leaned down so that his mouth was near his ear, "I bet you just want that, don't you?" he said in a low voice.

Hermione couldn't believe she was hearing this coming out from the boy from district 1's mouth. She didn't want to believe that he had a strange attraction to her, but it seems they were all correct. Before Hermione could retort, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson came into the cave.

"Kill the bitch, Draco," Pansy said walking towards them while Blaise leaned on the cave wall, "She should die for wha-"

Before Pansy could continue what she could say, Hermione's eyes went wide when Draco Malfoy's sword was drawn into the raven-haired girl's chest. She looked at Blaise and saw him smirking.

_What the hell is going on?_ Hermione thought as Draco took out his sword.

"Tie her up," Draco said throwing Hermione to Blaise who flicked his hand and the ropes tied around her hands and ankles

"I was waiting until you had the guts to kill that bitch," Blaise said as he picked up Hermione and put her on his shoulder.

Hermione felt the tug of apparition and the next she knew, she was outside in the forest on Blaise Zabini's shoulder and Draco Malfoy walking with them. Hermione looked and saw Ron, Harry, and Collin in the trees. She shook her head and the boys nodded before disappearing.

She wasn't going to let them killed, because she was being taken prisoner by the boys from District 1 and 2. Something was wrong with this. Hermione has never seen an prisoners being taken, so why was it different now?

"Do you think your aunt will be angry that you killed Pansy?" Blaise asked.

Draco scoffed, "Aunt Bella could careless about the girl, let alone me," he shook his head, "So I doubt she's worried her arse off about Pansy dead."

"So why do we have _her_ again?" Blaise asked gesturing the girl on his shoulder.

"We do need a little fun," Draco smirked, "Besides, she's our source to the rest of those tributes," he said.

"Do you think she can draw out those weird tributes from 10 too?"

Hermione wondered about Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Since the Goblet, she's never heard anything about the two. It was like they disappeared out of thin air. It was strange even for her.

Before Draco could answer or Hermione could retort for what he said, Draco shot an arrow to the right. Hermione looked and saw the boy from 4 falling to his knees before falling forward. Hermione freaked out when she saw how straight Draco Malfoy shot through the boy.

He was going to be her ultimate challenge.

**xX==========================Xx**

Harry, Ron, and Collin were following them in a distance when they saw Malfoy kill the boy from 4 instantly.

"What are we going to do?" Collin asked.

Harry knew Hermione knew how to handle herself, but he knew that something was wrong with Malfoy taking her prison.

"We have to get clo-" before Harry could finish his sentence, the three were falling into a giant hole in the ground.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" all three of them screamed until they landed softly at the end of the hole.

Harry looked up and saw that it looked like someone's been staying underground in duration of the games. He got up and dusted himself off.

"Hi!" he heard a chirpy voice from behind them.

Harry took out his sword and was faced with the girl from 10, Luna Lovegood. "Fancy seeing you three here," she smiled at them, "Would you like some tea?" she asked.

Collin and Ron looked at each other weird before looking at the girl again. "I don't think I'm going to drink something she made," Collin whispered.

"It's okay," they heard a male laugh, "It's regular earl tea," the boy from 10, Neville Longbottom said as he was walking from sealing the hole.

"So this is where you two have been hiding since the start of the games," Ron said looking around.

"We're not technically hiding," Neville smiled, "We're just plotting," he said.

Collin and Harry looked at him with a surprised look. "Plotting what?"

"Well since no one can hear us down here," Neville smiled and kissed Luna's forehead, "We heard Malfoy and Zabini talking about District 11 still existing," he said.

"That's impossible," Harry said as Luna gave them tea, "District 11 was destroyed after the first Wizarding War."

Luna smiled at them before walking towards Neville who was now sitting and putting her hands on his shoulders. "That's what everyone _thinks_," Neville said.

"District 11 still lives," Luna said.

**xX==========================Xx**

Hermione was sitting by the tree when she noticed something off on the ground where Blaise was standing.

"Uh Zabini," Hermione looked at it but couldn't recognize it, "You should move a little to the left," she said.

"And why would I do tha-" before Blaise could finish his sentence, he screamed and was hanging by one foot. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at him.

"This is not funny!" Blaise said trying to get out of the rope.

"It is completely funny and I did tell you to step a little to the left," Hermione said through laughs.

"What the bloody hell is going-" Draco stopped when he saw Blaise hanging in the tree. He smirked, "Why you hanging upside down, mate?" he asked.

"You better not laugh, Malfoy," Blaise said in gritted teeth.

Hermione smirked as she got her hands free. She flicked her wrist and the boomerang sliced through the rope that was holding Blaise up and he fell nearly breaking his neck.

"What the hell?" Draco said.

"Relax," Hermione rubbed her wrists, "I'm not going to run. How the hell am I going to do that when you have my stuff?" she asked.

Blaise groaned and sat up. He shook his head when he saw Hermione out of her ropes. "You're a tricky girl, you know that?" Blaise said impressed.

Hermione smiled, "Being thought to hunt and be aware of your surroundings was what my dad did," she said. "Now can you explain to me why you have me here? And not killing me?"

Blaise mumbled something and Draco hit his head hard. "OW!" Blaise said and Hermione laughed.

It was so weird seeing them act _normal_ in a way in Hermione's eyes. She was so used to seeing them on killing mode. Right now it was plain weird.

**xX==========================Xx**

Draco couldn't believe how quick Hermione Granger got out of her ropes, but he couldn't believe more how good she was with weapons. He saw her with a knife and now with a boomerang and from what his aunt told him, she was a master archer as well.

"Don't you understand, Granger?" Draco smirked as he sat in front of Hermione and flicked his hands, this time her hands tied in front of her, "You're bait. I know your lover boy and the other hooligans that were with you will come and get you," he said.

"Harry is _not_ my lover," Hermione growled, "He's just a friend," she said.

"Oh? Don't you have a lover, Granger?" Draco looked at Blaise and saw him smirk, "Someone who means so much to you that you'd rather die than reveal who he is," he said.

Hermione than suddenly thought of Viktor, but he wasn't her lover. He was her best friend. He was in love with someone else in District 8. He was someone she truly cared about apart from Calla. And yes, she would've died for him if he was chosen in the games and she knew he would've done the same thing.

Draco looked at Blaise and Blaise nodded. "Ah, so there is a man who holds the pathetic little District 8 girl's heart," Draco said and saw her tense up. "Who is he, Granger? Was it that bloke who carried your sister away from you?"

Hermione didn't say anything and Draco smirked. "Ah so it _is_ him. What's his name, Blaise?"

"Viktor Krum."

Hermione's eyes shot up when she heard Blaise say Viktor's name. "How the bloody hell do you know his name?" she growled.

Blaise chuckled but remained quiet. Draco laughed. Oh he knew all about the man named Viktor Krum. His father, Ognacious Krum was one of the Supremacy's most trusted aurors, Death Eaters they are really known as in the Supremacy. "Oh how Ognacious would take that his son was friends with a mudblood," Draco said.

Hermione tensed. Viktor's father was never a talk between the two of them. He never talked about his father period. His mother yes, but not his father. "Viktor is nothing like his father," she said.

Draco and Blaise laughed. "I beg to differ, Granger," Draco smirked, "The Krum family is very much well known for their hate of muggles and muggleborns," he said.

Hermione felt the tears swelling in her eyes, but she wasn't going to let their words affect her. Viktor was nothing like his father, he promised her.

"Shut up," Hermione said in a low tone.

Draco and Blaise laughed. "You're nothing but a filthy mudblood to him, Granger," he said.

"I said SHUT UP!" Hermione's voice echoed all throughout the arena, but that wasn't what stunned Draco Malfoy. What stunned Draco Malfoy was that Blaise was no longer standing next to him. He looked down and saw that there was smoke where his best mate once stood.

_What the hell just happened?_ Draco thought. _Where the hell was Blaise?_

"Where the hell is he?" Draco growled.

Hermione was breathing so hard that she didn't even realize that her magic bursted out of her. She was just so _angry_ at Malfoy for taunting her. She looked up and saw that Blaise was gone.

Before Hermione could answer, there was a loud bang. Draco looked up and saw Blaise's face. He growled and grabbed Hermione. He swung her on his shoulder before sprinting. He knew just where to go now. He was going to find those pathetic other tributes and end them. He knew exactly where he was going to bait Granger.

**xX==========================Xx**

"So you're telling me that District 11 still exists after all these years? After Supreme Ruler Riddle destroyed it?" Harry asked.

"Yes it does," Luna handed them some bread.

"What makes you think that it does exist?" Ron asked.

"Four years ago, my father disappeared from Distrct 10 and I haven't seen him since," Luna answered.

"What does that have to do with-"

"My father was on an expedition to District 11 with some of his members from his group," Luna interrupted Collin, "It was only a year ago when I got a letter from my father," she said.

"What?" Harry, Ron, and Collin said surprised.

Luna nodded.

"Were you able to write him back?"

Luna shook her head.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

Before Luna could answer, Neville stopped her. They noticed that something was moving above them. Something big enough to make the ground rumble.

"What do you think it is?" Collin asked.

"I don't know," Neville grabbed his belt of knives, "We better get up and see what's going on," he said.

**xX==========================Xx**

Draco was running with Hermione on his shoulder when he felt the ground shaking underneath him. Draco looked behind him and saw something running towards them. _Fuck_, he thought as he recognized the acromantulas. Draco ran faster, but it seems the spiders were even faster.

"Uh Malfoy," Hermioned looked up and gasped when she saw the acromantulas, "MALFOY!" she screamed.

"Shut up, Granger! I'm trying to get us out of here!" Draco said angrily.

Hermione was watching the acromantulas chasing them and could that Malfoy was getting tired already. "Malfoy, speed up!" she said freaking out.

Draco growled and then he saw the waterfall where he found them before and ran behind it. Draco dove with Hermione and into the cave they were at before. Hermione gasped and saw that Cho and Pansy's bodies weren't in the cave anymore. She then gasped and felt something moved under her. Hermione looked and saw that the water was freezing up.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not doing anything, argh!" Draco fell to the ground.

Hermione looked at Malfoy and noticed that he was bleeding. "What happened?" she asked.

"I got up too slow," Draco answered hissing as he took off his outer shirt.

Hermione gasped when she saw a long cut on his stomach. It was deep and already a lot of blood was lost. "Malfoy, let me help," she said.

Draco looked up at her in disbelief, "No," he hissed, "I'm fine," he said.

Draco knew he wasn't fine. He could feel it in his body that he wasn't fine, but he knew that if he took off her ropes, she'd escape. _Stupid bloody attraction_, Draco thought to himself.

It wasn't his fault that Granger looked bloody fantastic in that skin tight dress she used during the interview. Since that night, the little minx from 8 has been invading his dreams so slowly.

"Malfoy, you're losing a lot of blood," Hermione could tell by how pale he was getting, "I need to cover it up before you lose anymore," she said.

Draco didn't look at her before tossing one of his swords to her.

**xX==========================Xx**

Harry, Neville, Luna, Collin, and Ron got out of the ground and saw that a pack of acromantulas were disappearing into the forest.

"We have to follow them!" Harry said.

"What?" Neville was shocked, "You're insane, Potter, if you're thinking we're going to follow them," he pulled Luna close to him, "I'm not putting Luna in that kind of danger," Neville said.

"Those acromantulas are chasing someone," Harry growled, "That someone might be Hermione. Knowing her, she would've gotten away from the Serpent Tributes," he said.

Ron sighed, "We really should, Neville," Ron put his hand on the boy's shoulder, "You and Luna can stay, but Collin and I are going with Harry," he said.

Neville nodded before disappearing underground again.

"Come on," Harry said.

Collin was keeping shut, because he knew _exactly_ where Hermione was.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry this chapter took forever, it was hard to fix it a little bit. There was a tiny bit of Dramione in here, but the next chapter will be more dramione. I just had to add the views from Harry and the others to show what they're doing. Review please.

**Tributes Update**

**1 - Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson (dead)**

**2 - Blaise Zabini (dead)**

**4 - Ian Johnson**

**5 - Susan Bones (dead)**

**6 - Padma Patil and Michael Corner (dead)**

**7 - Cho Chang (dead) and Collin Creevey**

**8 - Hermione Granger and Harry Potter**

**9 - Ron Weasley**

**Chapter 9 title - Changes**

**10 - Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom**


	9. Changes

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for a few Original Characters. Plot is based on The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins. Characters are based on characters from Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling**

**Author's Note: **This story is going to be hopping back and forth through characters, just so no one is confused. But most of it will be with Hermione. If you have any questions that you want to be answered, ask them through the reviews. I will answer them on the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9: Changes

Tom Riddle sat straight in his home where he had witnessed a magical power he's never thought he'd see again. His jaw clenched and his mind working so hard. The muggleborn witch had just made a man disappear with the vast power she wielded.

"How did the mudblood do that?" Bellatrix asked shocked.

Tom Riddle smirked at his wife and turned to his men standing guard. "I want that girl alive," he chuckled darkly, "Make no excuses to injury her though," he said.

The aurors nodded before moving to inform the Gamemakers.

"Why do you want her alive, Tom?" Bellatrix asked.

"Relax Bella," he ran his finger down his wife's cheeck, "She may be a mudblood, but that power she possess is mine for the taking. Once we strip her from that power," he smirked down at his wife.

Bellatrix smiled evilly, "We can rule the muggle world as well," she finished his sentence.

"You're learning very quickly, pet," he said seductively.

**xX==========================Xx**

"FUCKING HELL!" Draco growled, "Watch where you're putting that blasted thing," he said looking at Hermione who was dabbing his wound with a cloth soaked in some potion.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "If you would just keep the hell still, I will be able to finish this without you complaining," she said.

Draco grumbled and Hermione chuckled before shaking her head. Draco couldn't help, but stare at her as she healed him. She was supposed to kill him, but for some reason she was healing him. Draco couldn't take it in his power to kill her.

_Kill the girl from 8 first and then the little boy from 7_, he remembered Aunt Bella say to him. She only wanted him to kill the two, because they were muggleborn. Draco has been lying his entire life that he hated muggleborns.

His best mate Blaise and the only real family he had apart from his mother was the first person to prove to him how not different the muggles were to the wizards. The thought of Blaise made Draco remember what Hermione Granger did that his best mate was now dead. Draco looked again at the girl healing him and wondered what kind of power she had hidden inside of her.

"Granger," Draco said.

Hermione looked up to see Draco Malfoy staring at her with those strong silver eyes of his. She shivered inwardly just staring at him. It was strange. But it felt like he was feeling different.

"What?" she asked before turning back and focusing on healing the cut that he had.

"How..." Draco scrunched his face to think of how to try and ask her what she did to Blaise.

"How what?" Hermione asked looking up again before sealing the wound.

"I was wondering how you can stare at my naked chest without blushing?" Draco asked completely hitting himself inwardly with the stupid question.

Hermione laughed knowing that that question wasn't the real question he wanted to ask, but decided to answer it anyway. "I'm a healer in my district," Hermione smiled, "Seeing parts of men doesn't bother me," she said.

Draco nodded deciding not to ask how she happened to make his best mate disappear without even knowing it.

"I know you're wondering something about me, Malfoy," Hermione away from him slightly for him to cover up, "So might as well ask me," she said.

"I was wondering how you did that thing to Blaise," Draco said.

Hermione frozed and Draco noticed. Hermione couldn't understand how she did it or what happened. All she remembered was being so angry that she felt the power surged from inside of her.

"I don't know, Malfoy," Hermione moved to the backpack and looked inside to see that Malfoy had limited supply of food, "How on earth did you survive the Games?" she asked pulling out the food supply.

"Vast amounts of sponsors, Granger," Draco tried to sit up but his stomach felt like it was going to split open.

"You can't sit up!" Hermione sounded worried, "It _will_ open up if you do," she said.

Draco grumbled angrily and laid back down. Hermione moved over to the covered water and felt it. It wasn't cold, but it looked like ice. She could see underneath, but she wasn't sure if people could see into the cave.

"What is this?" Hermione asked.

"Dormant Ice," Draco groaned as he moved a little, "It's not cold, but it looks like ice and it'll take some time for it to remove," he said.

"Why in the world would they activate Dormant Ice?"

Draco shrugged. "Not wanting us to leave, I guess."

Hermione blushed slightly when Draco Malfoy said that. It was just a saying, but she just felt like he wanted to see if she blushed. Draco noticed and smirked.

"Why aren't you going to kill me?" Hermione asked quietly.

Draco tensed up. "You don't have to know that, Granger," he said.

"I have a right to know why you aren't going to kill me, Malfoy," Hermione felt the urge to slap him, "We're alone in this blasted cave, so tell me why won't you-"

Hermione was stopped mid-rant when Draco launched himself to her and kissed her roughly. She was so shocked that she couldn't move. She couldn't feel her hands or her legs. There was a sensation in her, but she couldn't understand it. She wanted it to stop, but didn't want to stop.

"That's why I won't kill you," Draco said before he was pushed backwards by the force of Hermione's slap.

"How dare you?" Hermione was livid, "You kidnap me, you kill people that I grew to become friends with, and now you _kiss_ me," she slapped him again twice as hard that it echoes in the cave, "You are a vile, disgusting, outrageous, malicous man that doesn't deserve anything from anyone. Especially from _me_," she felt the tears in her eyes, but she held them in, "I should kill you, but I won't. I rather have someone else kill you than me," she said before turning away.

"Why?" Draco asked rubbing his cheek. "Why have someone else kill me and not you, Granger?"

Hermione didn't talk, she just kept her back to him. The tears that threatened to come down had fallen and she didn't want him to see her cry.

"Answer me, Granger," Draco said as he stood up not caring that he was hurting.

"Because you don't deserve my pity on killing you!" Hermione turned to him not caring anymore for the tears, "I don't want to feel bad for killing you like I felt bad for killing Blaise or anyone else," she was angry but she was hurt, "You deserve to die by someone who won't feel remorse for you," she said before turning back.

What Draco didn't understand was why he felt like he was falling apart like something inside of him broke. He never understood the real reason why he was so attracted to Hermione Granger, but he will never want to. Before he could say anything something appeared.

Hermione turned to see a gift from the sponsors sitting not too far away from the edge of the water. She moved towards it and noticed that it had serpent engravings on the seal that held it close. She threw it to Draco. "That's for you," she said without looking at him.

Draco looked down and was about to open it when he noticed two letters engraved in the silver box. "No," he tossed it back, "Its for you," he said.

Hermione looked down at the box and noticed the two letters 'HG' on it. She slowly opened it and gasped when she saw what was inside it. Inside the box was a wand. A beautifully created wand. She picked it up and Draco looked nervously at it. And then a letter fell from the box. Hermione looked at it and opened the letter.

There was a note written in the letter with a writing so elegant she wondered who wrote it.

_This wand won't work until the last two are standing, but it will protect you. Have fun, young lioness._

"That's illegal," Draco said immediately.

"It's only illegal to have a wand if it actually works," Hermione waved the wand but nothing came out, "It's an emergency wand," she said.

"Who in their right mind would send you an emergency wand?" Draco growled.

"A most valuable sponsor," she said.

**xX==========================Xx**

"Did she receive it?" Tom Riddle asked his guard who had entered his office.

"Yes my lord," the guard bowed, "She has received it. Have you decided who will be her last showdown?"

Tom Riddle smirked as he looked down at his city, The Supremacy. Soon, he will get his prize and soon he will rule not just the Wizarding World but the Muggle World as well. "We'll leave that to the tributes, but be sure that nothing happens to the girl," Tom Riddle turned slightly to the man, "Injure her, yes, but do not kill her," he said.

The guard nodded and bowed again, "Yes my lord," he said before leaving.

A large snake twice the size of any snake in the world came slithering next to Tom Riddle. Tom rubbed the enormous head of the snake before looking back out on the city.

"_Soon Nagini, soon I shall rule the entire world and be known_," he spoke in parseltongue; the snake language as he laughed evilly.

**xX==========================Xx**

"Do you think we're ever going to find, Hermione?" Ron asked as he, Harry, and Collin walk in the forest.

"We will," Harry hoisted himself up a rock, "If we don't, we don't stop loo-" before Harry could finish something came flying towards him and wrapping itself on his legs. He fell down and dislocated his shoulder. "ARGH!" he said as he fell.

"What happened?" Ron asked as he fell to the ground.

"Someone is watching us," Collin said looking around.

Harry pushed his shoulder back in place with a loud howl before looking around like Collin and Ron. He then noticed a shade of red in green to the west of them. He pretended like he didn't see and looked at the two. "There's someone on the west. NO!" Harry panicked, "Don't make it obvious that I know I see them," he told the two.

"It's already a bit obvious, 8," they heard a girl say from the west.

Harry turned back and noticed the red was gone. "Show yourself!" Ron shouted.

They heard a girl laughing and it echoed all around them. "Keep your eyes open," Harry said, but then a slicing sound came from where Ron was lying.

Harry turned to see a girl in a blood red shirt and black pants standing on Ron with her sword stuck in his body. She looked up and her brown eyes met Harry's emerald eyes. She smirked and winked. "Too bad for ginger," she laughed, "I sort of liked him," she said before jumping up into the trees and disappearing.

Collin was still looking at Ron who for some reason was still alive. "Ron..." Collin moved towards the boy and turned him over.

"Find Hermione," Ron coughed out blood, "All of you get out as qui... as quick..." Ron said before dying.

Harry nodded and pulled Collin up before the sound of Ron's death echoed in the air. "Come on, we have to leave," he said.

Collin ran first, but Harry stopped a few feet away from Ron's body. "We're going to end this," he said before disappearing into the woods after Collin.

**xX==========================Xx**

Hermione walked over the ice and jumped on it, but nothing happened not even a crack. "ARGH!" she said.

"Did you not hear me when I said that Dormant Ice won't break unless the one who casted it breaks it," Draco said trying to hide his snicker.

Hermione turned and glared at him. "I _don't_ want to be stuck in this blasted cave with you!" she pulled her hair in irritation, "These blasted Gamemakers are going to make me kill myself," she said.

Draco rolled his eyes and just sat watching the girl that he had a bloody attraction to be a bloody idiot. He couldn't understand why he has this connection with Hermione Granger, but he didn't like it and it really wasn't good for him if his father ever found out that he was attracted to the muggleborn.

"Are you just going to be quiet over there or are you going to answer my question?" Hermione asked angrily.

"I'm sorry, what was your question?" Draco asked nonchalantly.

"Why. Did. _You_. Kiss. _Me_?" Hermione looked at him, "I'm a muggleborn, I know the prejudice ways in Districts 1 and 2 enough to know that you're supposed to hate my kind."

"You're right," Draco stood up, "I do hate your kind."

"Then why did you-"

"I kissed you, because I could," Draco shook his head, "You're not part of your kind."

"I am, Malfoy," Hermione stood up, it didn't matter if she was a head shorter than him, she wasn't going to seem weak, "I was born a muggleborn, raised to be a muggleborn and a witch, and I will always be a muggleborn even after this if I do survive or not," she said.

Draco walked up to her and looked at her in the eyes, "But you're going to be that muggleborn," he wanted to kiss her again but wasn't going to risk it.

"You're going to be the one to win the games."

**xX==========================Xx**

Collin and Harry got to the waterfall where the cave they were in was hidden. Collin knew Hermione was inside, but he just didn't know where. All he knew was that Hermione was with Malfoy.

"Why are we here again, Harry?" Collin asked.

Harry looked around. For some reason, something pulled him back to this waterfall. Something that made him think that Hermione was in the waterfall. "I think Hermione is here," Harry answered.

"Can't be," Collin shook his head, "The Serpent Tributes' camp is a ways away from this place," he said.

Harry shook his head, "I just have a feeling she is."

"How are we going to know for sure?"

"There's only one way to find out," Harry said before diving into the water.

**xX==========================Xx**

"What?" Hermione moved away from Draco, "You're mental," she said.

"Its true, Granger," Draco knew that Tom Riddle was plotting something, the mark on his left forearm was tingling, "You will be the one to win the games," he said.

"No," Hermione shook her head, "If there's something going on that will make me win, then I _don't_ want it."

"Are you sure?" Draco walked towards her again.

Hermione moved away from him.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" he moved and cornered her in the cave, "Don't you want to see your baby sister?"

"Yes I do," Hermione was having a hard time breathing, "But I don't want to see her because I'm supposed to win with some help," she said.

"Oh but you will win, Granger," Draco smirked and leaned forward, "You see that wand that was sent to you," he brushed his nose against her throat, "It was sent to you for a reason," he whispered on her throat.

Hermione gasped when she felt his lips on her throat. "No," she didn't want to believe it.

"Yes," Draco said in a low voice, "It'll be the reason you're going to be able to go back to your baby sister."

"Calla has _nothing_ to do with this," Hermione said before pushing Draco slightly.

Draco pushed her back and Hermione groaned when she felt the pain in her back, "Oh but she does," he smirked, "If you don't cooperate."

"No please," Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"The little girl dies."

* * *

**Author's Note: **And here is Chapter 9, sorry it's sort of short, but I hope you liked it. I felt awful that Ron had to die, but then again, it's the games. Chapter 10 will be somewhat intense, just giving you a forewarning. Review please

**Answer to Review Question:**

**vampandwolflover: **Thank you. And well, I've always loved Luna and Neville, but just to let you know, don't expect to see them in later chapters, or maybe you just might. But yes, something might happen to them.

**autob: **I think you should read The Hunger Games to get the whole idea of the games. But Yes, the actual rule is that there is only one winner. And in the Hunger Games, there is a reward, supplies for their district. However, in these games, there will be a different reward. As for Draco joining these games, well he being from District 1 has no choice as well but to join. It is cruel, but it is how the games are supposed to be. It'll get more understanding as it presses on.

* * *

**Tributes Update**

**1 - Draco Malfoy**

**4 - Ian Johnson**

**6 - Padma Patil**

**7 - Collin Creevey**

**8 - Hermione Granger and Harry Potter**

**9 - Ron Weasley (dead)**

**10 - Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom**

* * *

**Chapter Ten - Betrayed**


	10. Betrayed

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for a few Original Characters. Plot is based on The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins. Characters are based on characters from Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling**

**Author's Note: **I am sorry that the story isn't updated like how I used to be updating it, but I promise you that it'll be updated as much as possible. I've decided that I had to delay updates, because I didn't want the story to end so quickly. So do enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it. If you have any questions that you want to be answered, ask them through the reviews. I will answer them on the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10: Betrayed

Harry swam to the hole where the entrance to the cave they were hidden in was to find that it was sealed. He knew someone was inside, but he couldn't see who. All he could see was figures. He swam back up to the lake's edge to find Collin sitting there and waiting for him.

"Something's wrong," Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Collin asked.

Harry got up from the water, "We have to get back to Neville and Luna," he said before taking off his outer jacket and squeezing it clean.

"What? Why?" Collin asked nervously.

"Because I have a good feeling Luna knows something," Harry started walking, "We'll be abl-"

Harry stopped mid-sentence before blacking out. Standing behind him was Collin with his knife. "Sorry Harry," Collin dragged him, "But I can't have you ruining what my master wants," he said before disappearing into the forest.

**xX==========================Xx**

Tom Riddle laughed as he saw his youngest member of the Death Eaters knock out the boy from District 8. Riddle knew he had to get the little boy to cooperate with him and so he did and he was so proud of Collin.

"And here I thought we were going to have to kill the young boy from 7," Bellatrix said.

Tom looked at his wife and smirked, "Oh we will, the final showdown is going to be interesting enough without the little boy."

"What about the tributes from 10? Shouldn't we draw them out?"

"No need," Tom looked at the screen and saw the tributes from 10 come out from their hiding spot.

The girl tribute from 6 slashed the boy from 10's neck before the girl from 10 pushed the sword she was holding into the girl from 6's body. Tom smiled. "These games are far more interesting now than they were before," he said.

"What about our nephew, Tom?" Bellatrix scowled, "He's been thinking about shagging the muggleborn," she said.

"Let him have some fun," Tom smirked, "Have the gamemakers close out the cave from viewing when they see any _other_ things happening between the two inside," he said to the guard.

"Yes My Lord," the guard said before leaving.

"So you're not upset if he shags a mudblood?"

"Shagging and falling in love is a whole different story, my pet," he smirked down at her, "Let him have some fun with his whore," he said.

Bellatrix laughed before flicking her wand and sealing the door before straddling her husband, "You are an evil man."

"Oh but you love it."

**xX==========================Xx**

Draco watched Hermione pace up and down on the dormant ice and knew she was thinking hard to get out of the cave. He wanted to get out of the cave as well, but he just couldn't think of a way to get out.

_Master wants you to do with the girl_, he heard Creevey's voice in his head.

Draco clenched his teeth. Since that boy from 7 started learning the one technique he had yet to master, the boy had been giving them out the locations to where the other districts might be. That was why Draco was always right behind them.

_What do you mean?_ Draco asked still keeping his eyes on Hermione.

He heard the boy laugh in his head. _You know what the master means, Malfoy. You get to have your fun. He's going to close you two in so that no one sees what you're doing_.

Draco's nostrils flared when he heard this. Of course he's thought about doing that to her, but he's never actually thought that Tom Riddle would actually give him permission to. Draco huffed and Hermione noticed. "What?" she asked annoyed.

Draco shook his head, "Nothing Granger, go back to your pacing," he said with a nonchalant tone.

Hermione raised her eyebrow, "You seriously are a weird person, you know that, Malfoy?"

"_I'm weird_? Says the girl who tried to break the ice with a bloody rock when I told you countless times it won't work."

"At least I'm trying to get us out of here unlike you!" Hermione growled, "You're just sitting there doing nothing when you should be doing something. Hang on," Hermione walked up to him, "How did you get in here the last time?" she asked.

Draco couldn't believe she actually remembered that. He wasn't going to tell her that thanks to his association with Tom Riddle, he was allowed to apparate into their hiding spot for one night just to get them. "I just got in, Granger," Draco lied smoothly.

"You're lying," Hermione glared at him, "You cheated, didn't you?"

Draco scoffed, "Why are you insisting that I cheated? You were sent a wand, weren't you? If it's cheating, you've been doing it!" he said angrily.

"THE WAND DOESN'T WORK!" Hermione said, "But I guess you're too thickheaded to ev-"

Before Hermione could finish again, Draco's mouth was on hers again. This time, something deep within Hermione's stomach that made her not want to stop. She knew it was completely wrong, but her body was betraying her. She never had the time to feel this way about a guy. Viktor was just her friend, nothing more. She didn't want this, but oh Merlin did she need it.

Draco couldn't believe that she was actually kissing him back. No scratch that, he's surprised that she actually wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He growled and wrapped one arm around her waist and one wounded into her hair. He kissed her even more furiously and she was battling him, but then it stopped.

"Malfoy..." Hermione sighed as she pulled away from him.

"Granger," Draco said in a low seductive voice.

**xX==========================Xx**

Harry groaned and woke up. He tried to move, but he was held down. He looked down and saw that he was tied to a tree. He looked up and saw Collin sitting by the fire. Harry growled and wanted to rip the young boy to pieces.

"You traitor!" Harry shouted trying to get out of his bindings.

Collin chuckled evilly before turning to Harry and standing up. "I was never even a friend to you and that filthy mudblood," he said with a sneer.

"I'm going to kill you!" Harry growled.

Collin laughed again, "Not before I kill you," he walked up to Harry with a sinister smirk on his face, "But oh no, I won't kill you now," he laughed, "I have plans for you dealing with that mudblood that Draco is with."

Harry growled. "_You_ were the one that sold us out! That has been making those snakes find us so quickly," he figured out.

Collin clapped his hands and sat in front of Harry and laughed. "Excellent Potter," he smirked, "And I thought you were stupid," he said.

Harry growled. "Where is _she_? Harry shouted wanting to know where Hermione is.

Collin smiled evilly, "She's in perfect hands," he got up from where he was sitting, "Malfoy probably got into her already," he said with a smirk before leaving.

Harry shouted, "Creevey, when I get out of these ropes I'm going to kill you and then I'm going to kill Malfoy!"

Collin's laugh echoed throughout the whole area Harry was in. Harry growled before struggling against the ropes. He had to find Hermione and had to find her quick.

**xX==========================Xx**

It all happened so sudden, first they were at each other's throats and arguing as hell, and then next they were at each other's throat sucking each other's faces off. Draco had already ripped Hermione's clothes off of her and was devouring her entire body with that sweet evil mouth of his. Hermione was squirming with so much want, she could feel her essence dripping out of her.

Hermione pushed Draco down on the ground and started stripping off his clothes. Draco growled at the sight of her. She was a vixen in disguise that's what he thought. Draco was so distracted by the sexy way she looked that he didn't notice that she already disposed of his undergarments.

Hermione had seen her share of manly parts, because of her healing duties, but she's never seen one like that of Draco Malfoy's. It was long, thick, and as she gripped it, felt like steel. She wondered so desparately how it would feel deep in her when she heard a crackling sound. Hermione looked up and saw that Draco wasn't paying attention to the sounds around him only the sounds emitting from his mouth. She looked back keeping the young man distracted and saw that the ice was disappearing.

_Now's your chance to leave, Hermione_, a voice inside her head said. It sounded like Viktor. Hermione looked up at the man she was currently pleasuring and decided, it was the right thing to do.

She kept pumping him in her hand slowly and with her free hand she started putting on her clothes as quickly as possible. Hermione couldn't get her shirt on, but she was lucky that her bra didn't have straps. Once the ice was completely melted, she counted to three before jumping in.

_One_

Hermione continued distracting Draco and was surprised he wasn't even looking up at her.

_Two_. She moved a little back so that half of her body was already in the water, but kept distracting him with her hand.

_Three_

Hermione let go and dived straight into the water. She swam as fast as she could praying that he was a slow swimmer.

Draco opened his eyes when he saw that the ice was completely melted and she was gone. He growled before putting on his clothes as quickly, even if painfully, as possible before diving into the water. He couldn't swim as quick as he could before, because of the injury, but he spotted her. He swam faster, but was stopped when he was pulled back suddenly. Draco looked down and saw a baby giant squid pulling him back. Draco was hitting the tentacle wrapped around him, but it was too late, Granger was already out of the water.

Hermione gasped before getting out of the water and running as fast as she could. She had no weapons, except a wand that couldn't work. So she just ran. That was before she bumped into someone.

Hermione and that person fell to the ground. She looked up and saw the girl from 10. Hermione got up quickly and grabbed one of the girl's knives that flew out of her pouch.

"No don't kill me!" the girl said in a soft voice.

"Why not?" Hermione asked still holding the knife.

"I'm not an enemy," the girl looked up at her, "I know Harry," she said.

The mention of Harry's name made Hermione lower her knife. "Where is he?" she asked.

"I... I don't know," the girl stood up, "I was... Neville and I," the girl's voice cracked a little, "We were looking for him, Ron, and that boy from 7 when Neville got killed by the girl from 6," she said.

"What about the girl? Is she still alive?"

The girl from 10 shook her head. "I killed her after she killed Neville."

"So you must be Luna," Hermione said remembering the girl's name and she nodded. "Come on then, because I'm running from someone too," she said looking back to see if Draco was catching up to them.

**xX==========================Xx**

"How could I be so stupid?" Draco growled as he got out of the water, "When I find her, I'm going to kill her," he said angrily as he walked into the forest.

"Not going to go against the Dark Lord's orders, are you, Malfoy?"

Draco looked up in a tree and saw Collin leaning against it and standing on a branch.

"You're one to talk, Creevey," Draco growled as he continued walking.

Collin laughed before landing next to him and walking alongside him, "I haven't broken any of the Dark Lord's commands, Malfoy."

"Don't lie to me," Draco growled pushing Collin up against a wall, "You were supposed to make sure that stupid mudblood bitch stayed put, but no, you ran with her," he said.

Collin smirked, "Someone seems like he didn't get what he wanted," Collin moved out of Draco's grasp, "I wasn't the one who lost her. Just warning to you, Malfoy, Potter is out for you," he said before jumping into the trees and disappearing.

Draco shouted into the trees before continued walking. Collin was a sneaky bastard and Draco didn't trust him. He didn't understand how the Dark Lord could trust such an idiotic boy.

_Potter is out for you_, Collin's words rang through his ears. Draco smirked. "Let the games begin, 8. Let the games begin indeed," he said before taking off into the trees.

**xX==========================Xx**

Harry was out of the ropes and ran into the forest. He knew Collin would either stay put or follow him, so he continued running until he bumped into someone.

"HARRY!" he heard someone shout.

He looked up and saw Hermione in just a black bra and her pants. Harry got up quickly and hugged her. "You're alright! What happened to your shirt?" he asked.

"That's what I wondered," Luna said.

Harry looked and saw Luna, he grabbed her and hugged her too. "Where's Neville?"

The look on Luna's face made Harry realize that the boy from 10 was gone. "Luna, I'm... I'm sorry," he said.

Luna smiled at him, "It's alright, Harry. Now come on, we need to get to the hideout before those two come looking for us," she said.

"Where's Collin?" Hermione asked.

"We should go and I'll explain it to you later," Harry said.

"How about explaining it to her now, Potter?"

Hermione looked up and saw Collin in the trees, but something looked off about him. "Collin?" she called out.

"Right here, sweet thing," Collin said as he jumped down.

"Sweet thing?" Hermione said irritated.

"Go on, Potter," Collin circled them and Harry pulled them closer, "Tell that sweet thing what you know about me," he said.

"Collin, what's... what's happened to you?"

"He's a Death Eater, Hermione," Harry moved in front of Hermione shielding her from Collin, "He has been a traitor all this time."

Then it all clicked into Hermione's head. "So that's why the Serpent Tributes have been finding us so quickly," Hermione looked up at him in disbelief, "You've been using that mind thing to tell them where we were, haven't you?" she asked angrily.

Collin laughed manically, "Of course I have, you stupid mudblood," he smirked, "Master wanted you and he will have you dead or alive, but he wants you alive," he said. Collin showed the Dark Mark.

Hermione and Luna gasped. That mark was only on the most trusted soldiers of Tom Riddle. Hermione seen it before and that was on Malfoy. "You sick bastard," Hermione shouted.

"Oh don't talk all dirty to me, sweet thing," Collin snickered, "It's such a turn on," he said.

"Fuck you," Hermione growled.

"Rawr back at you, babe," Collin said.

Hermione was about to throw her knife when an arrow went straight into Collin's back and through his chest. Hermione looked up and saw Draco. This was probably the only time she was relieved that he found her.

"Fucken bastard," Collin said before falling down dead.

The sound went off and they knew they needed to get out of there. "Keep running, Granger, I still will find you," Draco said as he shot an arrow that sliced Harry's arm.

"We have to go now!" Luna said as they felt the ground rumbling around them.

The three ran, but Hermione stopped and saw Draco looking at her.

His eyes weren't the silver she saw in the cave, it was grey like that of a rainy day.

"I'm sorry," she said before running away.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I am so completely, utterly, and damn sorry that I didn't post up like expected. I've been so busy and I couldn't keep up with the story, but I'm going to try harder this time. Sorry again my lovely reader.

* * *

**Tributes Update**

**1 - Draco Malfoy**

**4 - Ian Johnson**

**6 - Padma Patil (dead)**

**7 - Collin Creevey (dead)**

**8 - Hermione Granger and Harry Potter**

**9 - Ron Weasley (dead)**

**10 - Luna Lovegood (dead) and Neville Longbottom**


End file.
